


Smells like Omega (Gerard x Female Reader)

by BattyJade



Series: Omega Series [1]
Category: Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Gerard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Hotel Sex, Knotting, Love at First Sight, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyJade/pseuds/BattyJade
Summary: An omega finally gets to go to her first MCR concert, even though she has to go by herself, and is about to go into heat. She's happy she did when it seems like her favorite singer was watching her the entire time. Then just as she's leaving she gets attacked by an alpha. Luckily Alpha Gerard is there to save her. He's more than happy to help her to her car...and maybe with a bit more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (f/n) of course stands for first name. I did describe the female character, making it kind of like a mix between a reader and an OC fic. It's just to awkward for me to write and not be able to describe the main character. -_- Recently discovered alpha/beta/omega dynamic fics and just couldn't help but write this one. Especially because in my opinion there are not enough Gerard x female reader stories.

He’d spotted her during the first song, in all honesty it probably only took him that long because he hadn’t looked out right away. Absentmindedly as shock coursed through his system, he thought the only thing that has stopped him from making a fool of himself and gawking right in the middle of the chorus was all the years of singing no matter what, even when Frankie kicked him in the balls. He got the distinct impression, had this happened years ago when he was just starting, he would have stuttered to a halt, probably dropping the mike on the floor like a moron. But not a hint of what Gerard was feeling showed on his face, this was what he did, and he did it well.  
He wasn’t even sure how he could’ve spotted her, singled her out in the sea of writhing black covered bodies, but he did, and he couldn’t look away once he had. She was beautiful. No, that wasn’t quite the word. It was more delicate than that, beautiful was too common a word for her, striking or stunning maybe, still not quite right, but closer. She wasn’t the normal kind of pretty, or hot, not just some skinny young thing with her tits out, coated in expensive make up. She stood close enough to the stage that he could spot her, just barely make eye contact, but she stood off to the side, leaning against the pit’s gate, perched on it just a bit, perhaps to see over the churning cycle of bodies. Her skin was pale, but flushed an innocent and alluring pink, no make up, just clear natural skin. She did wear a band t, something possessive growling in him as he recognized it as his, under a cute and rugged short army green overall dress, and scuffed tan lace up boots. She was slim, but not skinny, even from here he could see she was all curves, soft and exaggerated, and so fucking goddess like, the old kind of beautiful, the real kind. He couldn’t help but lick his lips. Maybe it was her hair, that gorgeous mane of pale curled blond locks, down past her cute little butt, like sunlight spun into gold. He’d never seen anyone that looked like her. Fuck, he had to at least talk to her after. He would, this was the last show of the tour anyway, he’d have time.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
(f/n) bit her lip and sighed as the lights went off onstage and MCR left and another band began to set up. It had been an amazing show of course, the greatest night of her life no doubt. But as they left she couldn’t help but feel remorse and disappointment. She could have watched them play all night, would have thoroughly enjoyed a certain singer dancing like he did for a bit longer. She blushed, rubbing her thighs together, alright she might have gotten a little wet when he sang destroya. That and although she assured herself that it was only a coincidence, he’d looked straight at her nearly the entire show. No one would believe her, hell she didn’t, most likely he was distracted or just so happened to like that spot but still. Just to herself she’d let herself think he was, fuck it had been so wonderfully terrifying…. And well…a little embarrassing, what with how it made her so wet she soaked through her panties. But who could blame her, she was totally and completely in love with him, and well….her heat was hitting her. With that in mind she thought maybe it was best if they were done now. Her heart was heavy, but she had gotten to see them! This was the first time she’d been able to, since she finally had a car and money for a ticket, she’d even worked past her social anxiety to go by herself, no small feat, and hadn’t even called it quits this morning when she was sure her heat was going to hit her by tomorrow at the latest. She would have liked to stick around and see the other band too, but she needed to get while the getting was good, hopefully before anyone could smell her omega hormones kicking in, and she started cramping. She quickly slipped over the small gate and briskly began taking the hidden back alley trail around to the back gate. She’d scoped out the route earlier, right after she’d arrived so she could make a quick get away if need be to her car. It was much longer, and out of the way, but there were no other people there, the ones not gathered by the stage hung around the merch booths and bathrooms, far enough away to make her feel safe. She smirked at herself feeling very clever and accomplished, nearly at the back gate by the woods where she could exit, then double back to the parking lot and find her car. The lot would be big enough to give anyone a wide birth. She was just about to turn out the gate, nearly home free when a guy walked straight into her path….looking right at her. Instincts made fear and nervousness rise up in her, and she stopped in her tracks.  
“Hey sweet little thing, where you going?” He asked. Goosebumps rose on her overheated skin, the sweat already forming from her heat making her skin feel cold and slimy in the night air. Her nostrils flared and she was mortified both by the smell of alpha, and the fact that it had a small surge of pleasure speed through her.  
“Home,” She said firmly. He drew closer to her, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in deeply and she knew he could smell her, knew that she was omega, and hitting her heat. She felt sick. She’d been so careful, so close. It wasn’t fair, this wouldn’t happen if she was a stupid lucky beta.  
“Home? A pretty little omega like you going home alone, that just isn’t right. Who’s going to take care of you sugar? Looks more like you need someone to give you a nice thick knot,” He said trying to draw a bit closer. She took a step back, cursing at the feeling of her legs trembling. He wasn’t bad looking, muscles, tattoos, black hair, but he seemed like an ass, and she wasn’t that kind of girl, fucked omega hormones or not. Though her body craved what he was hinting at, a little slick wetting her panties as a cramp welled in her at the mention of a knot, she didn’t want his. One face came to mind when she thought about being pleasured and she blushed.  
“Go knot yourself,” She hissed. “I’m fine alone.” He drew closer still and she tried to fight off the heaviness that kept her legs from moving. Why did she have to be born an omega? Why, why, why?  
“You don’t have an alpha, and you smell so fucking good sugar, I bet you taste like lemons and honey, just like your hair. I wanna tangle my fists in it. No one should have to go through a heat all alone. Stay here with me, in a minute you’ll be begging me to fuck you good, to be your alpha and fill you up.” He said his hand reaching out and touching her hair. Her heat was already hitting her, she was so horny, she needed to get in her car and stick her hand down her pants but she couldn’t. It was getting painful, everything in her was crying out for an alpha. A big strong alpha to fill her, up, to claim her and mate her, and give her a family. Suddenly she snapped out of it as she felt the back of his hand on her face. No, she didn’t want this.  
“I said FUCK OFF!” She screamed, kicking him in the crotch with her heavy boot, then turning tail and running.  
“YOU FUCKING OMEGA BITCH!” he hissed, cradling his junk them lumbering after her. (f/n) tore through the gates and out through the wooded area in the back. She looked back just for a moment, fear entering her as she saw him following. Then she gasped as she hit a large body, nearly tumbling them over, but he caught her, arms encasing her, drawing her to his chest. Her arms pressed against him, palms splayed over muscles, coming up to shelter her from the fall and she took in a shuddering breath, immiditaely regretting it. Alpha, oh fuck, the most perfect fucking smell that had ever existed. But, as her mind went hazy as instinct took over, she couldn’t help but think he was different. This was…..fuck this is just what she needed. She quivered, slick making her thighs damp, her body trying to entice the alpha. She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder, just barely and saw that the man chasing her had stopped in his tracks, startled and not sure of what to do.  
“Get the fuck out of here before I beat your head in with a brick you omega abusing piece of shit excuse for an alpha.” The man holding her growled, his alpha power seeping in to the command, making her knees buckle. She probably would have dropped to the ground if he hadn’t been holding her up. She bit her lip to stifle a whimper, her cunt clenched and throbbed just by the sound of his voice...his very familiar sounding voice. The asshole who came after her stood for a moment his alpha instinct probably telling him to stay and fight, but cowardly as he was he quickly turned on his heal and left, returning to the show before shit got any more out of hand. At least he knew when to quit. The alpha behind her stood, ram rod straight, anger rolling off him until he was out of sight. Then he relaxed just slightly.  
“Are you alright baby girl? Did he hurt you?” The alpha asked concerned, stroking back tussled curls from her face. She blushed, the gesture feeling intimate and affectionate, and not something she was familiar with.  
“N-no, I’m alright. Thank you.” She whispered, her heat straining her voice making it raspy and sultry. Gerard shivered hearing it, so fucking sexy. She finally pulled back enough to raise her head and make eye contact with the man. She gasped pulling back startled and started stuttering apologies. Because the man who caught her just so happened to be the man she admired, looked up to, and loved more than anyone on the planet. Gerard Way, messy black hair, crooked smile and all. She could barely breathe.  
“I-I’M SO SORRY!” She said. “I just slammed into you like an idiot and-“  
“Shhhhh,” He hushed her quietly and chuckled. “It’s alright sweet girl, you don’t need to apologize to me.”  
“B-but I-“ she whimpered, face completely red, trembling, and embarrassed, and dizzy, and fuck he smelled so good, just breathing him in making slick drip down her thighs.  
“It’s alright. I’m Gerard, you’re safe with me. What’s your name honey?” he said, strong arms keeping her balanced.  
“Ahhhhhh….(f/n). My name is (f/n).” She said struggling to form coherent thoughts as her heat continued to worsen and take over. Something normal, say something normal she thought to herself. “T-thank you…for helping me.”  
He smiled at her and she felt her heart drop down to the pit of her stomach.  
“No problem, (f/n), that’s a pretty name. Did you come here with someone? Is there somewhere safe I can take you?” He said tilting up her chin so she had to look at him and stroked her face gently. She let out a soft whimper, a little embarrassed by his attentiveness to her. Though, most alphas usually had a similar reaction to her. Their instinct was to protect and shelter her. She couldn’t help but take everything he said in a dirty way, even though she knew it wasn’t. Her omega voice twisted it all, him asking if she had friends here turning into asking if she had a boyfriend or alpha, asking if she was available, obviously he hadn’t meant that. And fuck, is there somewhere I can take you? Right here in the grass please, her little omega voice piped up. She blushed and shook her head.  
“N-no, I came by myself. But I-I think I should be alright if I can make if back to my car.” She said.  
“Can you walk? I’ll help you back to your car.” He asked.  
She nodded and he led her towards the lot. He braced her back and let her lean on him. They tried to talk as they walked along the wooded path, though it wasn’t the best conversation since both of them were trying to ignore the fact that they were both ridiculously aroused. Gerard inhaled again, taking in as much of her sent as he could. Fuck she smelled so fucking incredible. He wanted her. Fuck he wanted to take her right now, pin her under him, make her let out the moans he could tell she was so desperately trying to hold back. He wanted those gorgeous pale limbs wrapped around him, to feel her heat, so hot and tight, he wanted to knot her. Fuck, he wanted that more than anything, his hard dick seeped out a little precum at just the thought. The need to knot and breed her was taking over every last thought in his head.  
This had never happened to him before. He’d been exposed to plenty of omegas, even ones who hit their heat, but it was never like this. He held back a groan as his hardness strained against his tight jeans. He could smell her slick, see it drip from her, when he ran his hand over her back soothingly. She trembled, eyes nearly all pupil, full lips parted, large chest shuddering with every breath. He could tell she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, and that drove him more insane than anything. Could he let her go when they got to the car? Fuck, he wasn’t sure. He shouldn’t. Fuck he shouldn’t even be thinking about it. He had a beta, a serious girlfriend, nearly a mate but… She didn’t want to bond, honestly they’d agreed on it. They’d said it was just because it was a primal and pointless ritual but…the more he thought about it the more empty it felt. He was an alpha, he craved a mate, someone to take care of, someone who needed him, even if he tried to convince himself he didn’t. But he WAS an alpha and he wanted….fuck he wanted…omega, his omega, he wanted (f/n), he needed her. He managed to hold back a groan as his cock somehow felt even harder, fuck, he didn’t want to admit he could be nearing his rut. Fuck, he couldn’t be already.  
Then as they were making their way through the wooded trail, (f/n) suddenly cried out and slumped over. But Gerard ever vigilant caught her and cradled her against his chest again.  
“Fuck! Baby girl are you alright? Hey look at me honey, I’ve got you.” He said his alpha needing to care for her. She keened, high in her throat and desperate as she squeezed her trembling thighs together. She let out a few shuddering sobs. Fuck, he knew what was wrong. He knew what she needed, what he could give her. He slipped his hand between her legs, massaging her thighs, she moaned, arching her whole back against him.  
“Let me help you (f/n), my sweet little omega. Let me stop the pain.” He whispered desperately into her ear, making her keen again.  
He turned her to face him and brought her sweet little chin up to look at him. Fuck she was beautiful, full ruddy pink lips parted, cute button nose, thick lashes framing half lidded, large baby blue eyes, shimmering with endearing tears. Something clenched deep in his chest. This all felt so right. He stared into her eyes, his own glimmering fierce gold, making her heart pound and knees buckle. He leaned in slowly, gently brushing her cheek with his, savoring the intimacy, and giving her a chance to protest. But she didn’t, as enraptured as he was, her heart feeling like it might explode with each little touch, her senses so heightened, feeding on how she’s always felt about him. Their lips met gently at first, a sweet and loving first kiss, her eyes fluttering, head trying to make sense of how this could be happening.  
Words stuck in her throat, knowing she couldn’t say them, knowing it could ruin this. She lost herself, then, unable to hold herself back anymore, lucid dream, coma, or unbelievable reality she didn’t care. Gerard was kissing her and she wanted to enjoy it as long as she could. She never got dreams this good. She slid her hands up his chest and gently touched his jaw with her delicate fingertips as he kissed her. Tentative but sweet little pecks, that slowly became deeper. Her arms wrapped around his neck, helping her anchor herself to him, her fingers running though the hair on the back of his neck and gripping there, making him groan. One of his arms was locked around her waist, holding her up and making sure there wasn’t any space left between them. His other hand tangled itself in her gorgeous locks. He deepened the kiss, needing to taste her, sweet like honey and blackberries. Both were gasping and clawing at each other, needing more, needing to claim the other and never let go. He slowly started to grind into her, making her gasp and shudder, her little hips grinding and arching back.  
“Fuck you taste so perfect honey,” Gerard panted into her neck as he began to kiss it. “You feel so fucking good against me, you smell like vanilla, and clover and woodsmoke, and it’s driving me insane. Mine, all mine.” He groaned. She let out a whimper her toes curling, not sure how to tell him his smell was making her crazy too. She didn’t know what it was, but it was kind of musky, and smokey, and alpha.  
“Mmmmm, you have no idea what you do to me baby (f/n), no idea how bad you’ve made me need you. My sweet little omega,” he growled, and though slick was running down her thighs by now and she swore if he so much as brushed her clit she would come she finally realized why he’d begun to smell so good. She’d had just set off his rut. But didn’t he have a mate already? That Beta bassist from MSI. That’s right, he was already in love with somebody else, and she was…fuck she was making him betray her, because of her stupid heat. Tears streamed down her face. No, she wouldn’t do that to him, she didn’t want to hurt him, to break his life into pieces, she loved him too much. Without warning or thinking she yanked herself away from him, and then she ran. She couldn’t think about anything but running, getting herself away from him. Even though she wanted to run right back.  
“(f/n)? (f/n)! What’s wrong? (f/n)!” Gerard called after her. Then he started to chase after her. For a moment he questioned if she was afraid of him, if she really didn’t want this and it was just her heat making her so wet and willing for him. But he immediately cast the thought aside. No, he felt her, he had no doubt about what she wanted. The alpha in him delighted in the chase, loving how his omega was making him work for it. It fueled his fire, making him want her even more. Fuck, he’d never been this desperate, this turned on…this enraptured… this….  
“Ah!” She gasped as turned back and realized he was following her. “G-Gerard stop!” She cried, a hitch in her voice. “It’s just my heat making you- I know you don’t want to do this so just let me get away, I don’t want to make you do this! Please!” She sobbed as she ran. Anger rose up in him. His omega thought he didn’t want her. He growled, a low powerful rumble deep in his chest. He would show his omega how much she was his, and he was hers. She surged forward, her heart pounding out of her chest, gasping, loving how her alpha chased her. Fuck what was wrong with her? This excited her, making more slick drip down her thighs, making laughter and little screeches want to bubble up her throat. She was fast, his little omega, but her heat slowed her down, and really she so desperately wanted to be caught. A few more strides and he’d caught her.  
“G-Gerard! Listen-“ she cried as he grabbed her wrist and pulled. He tackled her, sending both of them tumbling down into the soft grass deep in the wooded area she’d run into. But she wasn’t scared, and it didn’t hurt, he’d taken the impact as they fell, before rolling on top of her. She loved that, her forceful but caring alpha, it made her feel loved, desire clenching low in her guts. She moaned, she couldn’t help it, she wanted him inside her so bad. He pinned her down with his hips taking her small face in his large calloused hands.  
“No, you listen to your alpha baby girl.” He growled making her tremble, trying to contain how good it felt to have his weight pinning her down. He caressed her face, wiping away a tear. “I want you, my sweet little omega. I’ve been watching you all night, needing YOU all night. And you want me don’t you?” She trembled underneath him, tears streaming down, heart breaking, wanting it all to be true.  
“But, you’re….i mean…you already ha-have-" She began to sob. Ahh….so that was it. He stroked her face affectionately. His sweet little omega, so empathetic, so selfless, so caring. He loved her for it. Loved how different she was, from everyone he’d ever met. He was so sure, like it wasn’t even his choice, like it was just all how it was supposed to be. Fuck consequences.  
“No.” He said, his alpha authority seeping into his voice. It made her submissive right down into her stubborn little bones. Though she was sure she hadn’t asked a question something about his answer put her at ease. “You don’t need to think about that, you aren’t forcing or trapping me. You have no control over what I do. (f/n), I’m not going to hurt you. I want to take care of my omega, and I’m going to. Do you understand?” She nodded slowly the omega in her responding to his alpha command, and she felt herself fading. She loved how he kept calling her his omega. Because she was wasn’t she? So fucking his it was ridiculous. She swallowed thickly, his hands caressing her, gold eyes locking her into place. She couldn’t run now, even if he wasn’t pinning her. She couldn’t fight her alpha.  
“Good,” He whispered. “Now I just need you to answer one little question, alright? Just one and then your alpha is going to take care of everything. Your alpha is going to make everything all better, take all the pain away and keep you safe so you don’t have to worry, alright baby girl?” She nuzzled his face as his words made her feel so good, melting all the bad feelings away. Making her feel safe and protected, she would do whatever he asked, she could be such a good girl for her perfect alpha. She nodded slowly into his neck, sweet breath panting lightly into his ear.  
“Now tell me, what do you want honey? Not anyone else, not what you think you should, what do YOU want (f/n)?” She shuddered against him, her cunt pulsing needing him in her. She wanted…fuck she needed.  
“A-alpha,” She whimpered so softly into his neck.  
“What do you need?” He whispered, pressing his hips down into her, giving one slow agrivating thrust while he kissed her neck.  
“Y-you, alpha. Please, Gerard please.” She whimpered a little louder, face flushed red, all self restraint gone. “I need you inside me, please,”  
“What do you want your alpha to give you?” He asked her, beyond turned on.  
“Your knot,” She whispered, gleaming blue meeting gold, tears streaming down and soft lips parted and panting for him. And that was it, he snapped, unable to resist any longer. His lips crashed into hers forcefully, probably bruising but she couldn’t care. His hips started to rut into her and she moaned wrapping her legs around his trying to draw him in.  
“Alpha!” She cried, her voice a high pitched sob.  
“I’ve got you,” He growled into her. “Sweet girl, alpha’s got you.” She whined back, high in her throat, her whole body trying to arch up into him. He didn’t have time to worship her like he wanted. They were both too far gone to take it slow. He needed to be inside her, now. He growled leaning back so he could rid her of some of her clothes. He kissed up her neck nibbling her cute pixie like ear. His hands slipped under the straps of her bibbed skirt, letting them drop so he can yank her tee and bra up over her chest. Even through his frenzied haze, he admires how beautiful she is. Her pale breasts are large, with cute little pink nipples, he greedily runs his palms over. She gasps and arches, grinding her hips into him, because it’s not even close to enough.  
“Alpha,” She cries, a high pitched moan that pierces his ears. Her legs are spread for him, trying to hook around his own, trying to pull him in. He knows what she’s asking, in her pretty little omega voice. It’s exactly what he wants. Hurriedly he slides a hand up her dress and palms her center, so hot, panties completely soaked with slick.  
“Alpha!” she cried again grinding into his hand. He’s thankful their little chase led them further into the wooded border, away from any prying eyes or eager alphas. So no one else can hear her beautiful lust filled cries. No, only he gets to see her like this. No one will interrupt them here. He rubbed her clit roughly a few times before quickly grabbing her soaked underwear, white with black lace, and throwing it aside somewhere on the forest floor. One hand hastily works at his belt and the fly of his jeans, the other strokes the inside of her thighs, then in between her legs. All the while she keens and cries for him, driving him on. She cries out particularly loud as he slips a finger inside her. It’s only one, but it barely fits inside her. He groans into her neck, feeling how fucking hot and tight she is. He wonders if he can even fit, but the way she’s trying to pull him deeper, he doubts he has a choice. He starts a fast rhythm, stretching her, dipping in to her slickened entrance, curling his finger inside her. She moans loudly thrusting her hips up in rhythm with his finger.  
“Fuck, so fucking tight for me, I’m going to fill you up my little omega, you want that don’t you honey?” He growls into her neck, she can’t help but shiver and whine.  
“Yes, alpha, Gee, please, please.” She begs, so beautiful and perfect. She whimpers as he begins to slide another finger into her, and he realizes something with a start. He only pauses slightly though, before he starts working the second finger into her, being very careful of her hymen. Maybe this should deter him, make him feel guilty, or dirty. But the fact that she’s a virgin, fuck it only drives him on all the more. He knows she could have had any alpha she’d wanted before. But the fact that she’s chosen him, wants him so desperately, as her first, fuck it feeds his ego, the alpha inside him. Yes, he fully intends to be her first, and her only. He knows he will never let anyone else touch her. She is his. He loves that she’s untouched, he’s so fucking possessive of her.  
“Let me see you cum pretty girl,” He whispers, wanting more than anything to please her. Her hips are already arching fast, her rhythm jerky and frantic, needing release, to soothe her heat. “Come on now, (f/n).” He whispers, curling his fingers in her, stroking that little bundle of sensitive nerves. He moves his hand fast for her as her hips jerk up and she lets out a small gasping cry. Fuck, already coming, he’d barely even touched her yet, not even a full minute he was sure. But, he slipped his hardened length from his pants, letting his tight grey jeans and boxers slip down to his knees. They didn’t have enough time to rid each other of the rest of their clothes. Not yet. She looked so fucking beautiful as she came, mouth open in an o, letting out a cry so sweet, it blew every song he’d written away. He wanted to listen to that sound for the rest of his life. He stroked one of her hardened buds with his thumb, making her moan. But instead of collapsing after her orgasm, she continued to grind against his hand, not sated at all. He growled, another wave of heat rushing to his crotch.  
“Alpha, alpha, please!” she cried, reaching out for his hips. He knows nothing is going to satisfy her except him, she needs his knot in her, just to be able to think again. He can’t hold back anymore. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t as desperate. The only thing he wanted was to thrust into her. To fuck her over and over, till she was full of him. Instinct, nature, love, maybe all three, made him grab her pretty pale thighs and yank them around his waist. He lined himself up, teasing her entrance for a moment.  
“Alpha, alpha, alpha, alpha,” She chanted sobbing. “Please, please, please, alpha!” Her words throbbed in his head until he couldn’t hear anything else. Everything melted away leaving only his arousal. He thrust into her then, arching over her, one hand tangled in her hair. He howled when he entered her. He’d never felt anything so good, never desired someone so much. (f/n) cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, anchoring her alpha to her, her heat completely taken over her mind. He absentmindedly thought maybe he should stop and let her adjust, but he just couldn’t stop, with the way she egged him on, moaning and thrusting against him, and calling out so wantonly. Not when she smelled so fucking perfect, fuck omega, his omega, his mate. Her golden hair spilled out underneath her, she looked like a goddess, sunshine incarnate.  
He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but he was so far gone he could only grunt out one or two words between pants and growls. He could only growl out words like perfect, and beautiful, and mine. They fit together so perfectly, he hit her g spot with every enthused thrust, filling her so fucking perfectly, his hips grinding against her clit. She’s never felt so fucking good before. All she wanted was more of him, more to fill her up, to fuck her harder and deeper, she hadn’t even noticed the pain of him tearing into her. Her heat made her so needy and horny for him, it felt so fucking good, she had another little second orgasm after a few more thrusts, he fucked her through it, growling and gripping her hips tighter. She loved it, how unhinged and rough he was getting, knowing it was all her that drove him mad like this, that it was her that made him lose himself. She could only gasp and moan, hoarsely calling his name and alpha, and please and knot. He began to growl loudly, feeling his knot starting to swell up, dragging her hips up so he could burry himself deeper, to trap it in her. He knew she could feel it too, his sweet little thing started to keen and cry for him higher, her voice strangled high pitched whimpers.  
“I’m gonna fill you up baby girl,” He growled. “Gonna give you my thick knot and empty in you just like you want. Gonna tie you to me so you can’t get away.” They kept kissing and biting lightly, primal and animalistic, possessed by desire. His thrusts were frantic and no longer held any rhythm.  
“P-please! Alpha, I need it, please!” she cried running her nails down his scalp. He howled, so fucking close, he needed to cum, needed her to cum first once more, to know he fucked his omega so good, made her cum at the same time.  
“Gonna knot in you, come on (f/n), cum. Cum so I can knot in you. Squeeze me so good honey, FUCK take my knot!” He howled biting at her neck, one hand clamped on her hip, flicking her clit. He could already feel himself going over, first shot starting as he knotted. And she couldn’t fucking hold on anymore.  
“GERARD!” she cried, voice a mix between a sob and a scream as her orgasm took hold. And that was all it took to push him over. He fucked her as fast and hard as he could as he finally knotted and started to cum in her. He ROARED, scaring any wildlife that could have stuck around. His arm slid up her form as they both continued to orgasm, sliding under her back and gluing her to him in a death grip, his other hand still anchored at her hip, making sure she couldn’t jerk away, wanting himself seated in her as deep as possible. He thrust shallowly, but quickly, drawing out his orgasm as he kept shooting in her as deeply as possible. Just when she thought her orgasm was ending she felt him knot in her, and his cum shooting against her cervix, gushing against her g spot and she didn’t even have a second to think before another one was hitting her. She cried out again, a breathless scream. Just as Gerard thought he was done, he felt her clench around him again, and he started shooting all over again. He moaned, grinding his cock into her, hips spasming. Fuck this had never hit him so hard, he’d never felt so fucking good. He loved her, loved her so much, just as much as she loved him. He didn’t even know how it was possible, but he felt it, all the way into his bones. When they finally stopped coming they still continued to cling to each other, both shivering with release and pleasure neither had ever felt before. (f/n) finally relaxed under him, going limp, and he knew that finally a bit sated from her first round of heat she’d passed out. Gerard hummed into her neck, kissing and licking the spot where her neck met her collar bone, where he knew her bonding gland was, where he would bite her to claim her. She moaned, arching her hips slightly when he did so, and he chuckled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard stroked his omega’s hair back as she rested on his chest. He smiled, watching her sweet face, feeling stupidly happy. He’d wake her in a minute, when his knot calmed down and they could make it to the car. He closed his eyes for a moment and savored the feeling of being knotted to her. It felt so perfect, so utterly right, it made him feel complete. Fuck, he hadn’t had sex that fucking good since….hell, it had never been THAT good. He swore he’d come twice, fuck that had never happened. He’d never been with an omega before, but he knew it wasn’t that. He’d never wanted an omega before her. He twirled a strand of her soft golden hair around his finger. Z never let him knot her, maybe only once or twice, when he was hitting a rut particularly bad. But she never enjoyed it, never begged for it like he wanted, like his omega did. Another thing he’d always told himself didn’t matter, something he didn’t care about. But it did matter, and after her suddenly all the excuses just didn’t hold up. He’d denied so much of his nature, so much pleasure, and he couldn’t understand why. Betas, or maybe it was just Z herself, just didn’t get it. They never felt the pull, the instinct that alphas and omegas did. It hurt to deny himself, his nature, to hold back so much. He’d lied to himself for so long…that wasn’t what he wanted anymore. The girl stretched slightly under him, pulling him closer, and he opened his eyes, his heart fluttering. But it wasn’t like that with his omega, with his (f/n). He didn’t have to hold back with her. She didn’t deny his nature, she craved it, pleaded for it, and he pleaded for hers. He knew he’d only just met her, but…he couldn’t deny it. She was his mate. He was sure. It was the only explanation for him starting his rut this soon. It was messy, and the timing could have been a lot better but…he felt it down into his bones that this was right. She was right.   
Then something cut through the pleasant silence. One of his ringtones, he realized after a moment, and after turning to the side he could see the dim light of his phone glowing in the dark, still lodged in his jean pocket. He quickly reached back and fished it out, careful not to jostle (f/n) too much. Mikey’s picture and name lit up the screen as it kept ringing. He quickly answered, swiping and bringing the tiny computer he called a phone to his face.   
“Yeah?” Gerard growled into the phone, his voice dark and raspy.   
“Hey, where the fuck are you?” Mikey said. They were probably thinking about leaving already since it was the end of the tour and they’d finished their set.  
“I can’t really talk right now Mikey. Look, something came up. You guys can head back without me. I’ll come home myself in a couple days. I’ve gotta go.”  
“What? What came up that’s making you stay days? Ge-“ His brother began, but he cut him off.   
“Look, I’ll explain later. Can you just let them know that I’m fine? I just need to peace out for a while.” Gerard said, knowing his brother would take care of it for him. The line was quiet for a few moments before the younger Way sighed.   
“Yeah, I’ll take care of it. Just call me when you can alright?”  
“Thanks Mikey,” Gerard said with a smile then hung up.  
She stretched again, blue eyes opening sleepily. He stroked her face and she looked into his eyes, heart kick starting again. She shifted slightly then blushed, staring down at his chest as she noticed he was still firmly inside her, knot still swollen. So she hadn’t been out for long then, she thought wondering just when she’d passed out. He rubbed her back comfortingly, and honestly she loved that he was still in her. After another few minutes, when she finally felt the knot starting to go down, she noticed he’d fixed her clothes. Her bra and top was back in place, and her dress was more or less on right. Her panties were obviously gone though. But Gerard was so warm, laying in the cool summer night didn’t bother her. He took her hips as he was finally able to slip himself out of her, albeit reluctantly, and sat them up.   
“Alright, let’s get to the car now yeah? I’ll drive us somewhere safe, it’s too cold for you us to stay out here.” Gerard said fixing her hair and smoothing her clothes. He said us, so he wasn’t leaving her then. She blushed and nodded dreamily, loving how her alpha coddled and commanded her. She never much liked making decisions anyway. It was nice to finally have someone to take the reins, someone she finally trusted. She felt so wonderfully warm and full inside, even separated from him now.   
“Okay,” She whispered nuzzling into her alpha’s neck as he picked her up. She breathed in deeply and sighed against his sent gland there, her toes tingling. He quickly made sure they hadn’t dropped anything, collecting her panties and stashing them inside his jacket pocket instead of giving them to her. Then he quickly made his way to the parking lot, having her point which way to go.  
“That one,” she murmured pointing. “The grey Saturn with the MCR decals.”  
He smirked, nudging her with his cheek, loving how everything that was hers was branded with something that was him. He had her give him the keys and slid her into the passenger’s seat, helping her buckle in. Then he got in the driver’s side and started it up. Then took out his phone.   
“You live alone honey?” He asked, realizing only now how young she looked. It would be hard for them to ride out her heat if she had roommates, or god forbid angry parents.   
“Yeah,” She said sleepily, and he breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Can you put your address in my phone for me so I can take you there?” He asked.   
She nodded, taking the device and setting the course for him. He began driving, thankful it was an automatic, so he could have one hand free. His omega was still in heat, and suffering, trying to rest against the window, whimpering and panting. Driving with his left hand, he let his right slip over her thigh. She let out an encouraging mewl, her back arching and legs spreading a bit more for him. He smiled, shivering slightly and adjusting himself in his jeans. He slowly moved his hand up to her core and began to pet her, making her moan. He let a digit slip into her, thrusting slowly, and continued to stroke her clit. He continued to drive, doing his best to keep her satisfied with his hand. He’d been driving for nearly an hour, making her cum a few times, when she started to keen and whimper higher.   
“Alpha,” She whined high in her throat, whimpering after. He growled, feeling the next wave of her heat coming.   
“Hold on baby girl, we’ve got another hour to go.” He said, continuing to pet her. She sobbed softly, then whined again.   
“Alpha…..” She whined. Gerard growled again, gripping the steering wheel. Fuck, this was going to be a bad one, probably her main wave. There was no way they were going to make it to her place before it hit…and it would be too dangerous to pull over and have her on the side of the highway. Fuck, he needed to find a safe place now. They could stay in an omega safe hotel for the night, he’d get off at the next exit with a sign for one, hopefully they’d have enough time to find one safely, and get some food to refuel. Luckily the next exit had what he was looking for and he pulled off to arrive at the hotel. He parked close to the front office, and quickly scoped out the parking lot. Seeing no one, he unbuckled and opened the door.   
“Stay here one minute alright? I’m going to get us a room, then be right back.” He said stroking her flushed face. She looked at him, whimpering a bit desperately, and his heart clenched. He got out and locked the door as he shut it to keep her safe. He adjusted his unrelenting hard on, and hoped his rut wasn’t as noticeable as he thought it was, as he walked into the lobby. Luckily there wasn’t anyone else there except an older beta working the front desk.  
“I need an omega safe suite, if you have any left.” Gerard said, already fishing out his wallet.   
“Of course sir, we have a few varying in size-“ The attendant began.   
“I’ll take the most secluded please, I don’t want anyone to come to the room unless I call for it. No maids, nothing.”   
“Of course, how long will your stay be sir?” He asked. Probably taking the hint since an alpha was asking for an omega safe room. Gerard paused for a moment. He wasn’t sure really. For as long as her next round of heat lasted, this would be the worst of it. Maybe only a day? He wanted to get her home, somewhere more secluded. He didn’t like thought of doing this all at a hotel.   
“One night, maybe two. If we run over just charge my card.” Gerard said handing over his credit card, tapping his foot impatiently as he completed the transaction.   
“Thank you sir, here is your room key.” The older man said handing him the credit card and the key card over. “Your key card will open the gate to the omega safe suite. Just slide it through the slot and you can drive in.”   
“Thank you,” Gerard said, then his stomach growled and he remembered food. “Any places that deliver here this time of night?”  
“Why yes, these two deliver until midnight, if you tell them to leave it at the front desk I can have someone bring it through the gate to your room.” He said kindly handing Gerard two take out menus.   
“Thanks,” Gerard said with a quick smile and rushed back into the car. He calmed down a little as he saw his omega safe and sound. He started the car again and drove them to the gate. The omega suites were around the back of the hotel, each spaced a generous distance apart and fenced off with their own keys for security. Gerard huffed as he slid the card though and opened theirs, liking having her more secure and protected. That was her alpha’s job after all. Theirs was off in the corner, concealed by trees, nice and secluded.   
“Alphaaaa,” (f/n) whimpered as he parked the car. He groaned as he met her sultry sleepy gaze. She leaned against the chair but had twisted to face him, her legs pulled up under her. Her chest heaved with every needy breath. Just looking at her was making him…fuck. He needed to ignore her as much as possible if he wanted to take care of things. If he kept looking at her he’d take her in the car.  
“Come on, we’re safe now. Let’s get inside so I can help with the pain.” Gerard said as he walked around to her side and opened the door. She held his hand and followed him into the deluxe suite, though her legs trembled a bit. He immediately took her to the bed and let her sprawl across it. As soon as she was off her shaky feet he went back to the door and shut it, utilizing all of the safety locks. The small suite was about the size of a studio apartment, a small kitchenette to the side of the main room with the large bed, and a bathroom in the back. The whole place was forest themed, walls covered in pine and alder tree wallpaper, dark brown carpet, and ceiling painted black and littered with what he assumed was glow in the dark stars. Nature paintings hung on the walls and fur accents were scattered about the room. The headboard set the king bed sat on and all the tables were made from alder branches, all making them feel like they were somewhere peaceful and secluded deep in the woods. He assumed it was playing at the primal nature that went hand in hand with heats…specifically what these “omega safe rooms” were designed for in the first place. The lights were all controlled with a dimmer switch, which he hummed happily at, turning it rather low, and there was already a fire going in the electric fireplace. It was classy at least, he thought, a shitty hotel wouldn’t have been right for his sweet little omega. He still wanted to get her home, though he wasn’t really sure who’s he was thinking of at this point, but this would do for now.  
“Are you hungry honey?” He asked, pulling out the menus he’d been given. One was for a Chinese place, and the second was for a pizza joint. This might be the only chance they had to get some food before the worst bout of her heat hit and kept them from leaving the bed, let alone the room. She rolled on the bed to look at him with hooded bedroom eyes and whimpered out what he can only assume was a yes. He sat next to her on the bed and spread out the menus on his lap.   
“What do you want?” He asked softly and she scooted closer to lay her head on his lap. Her arms stretched out over his legs and she nuzzled into him.   
“Alpha,” She answered in a soft lazy tone and he couldn’t help but chuckle.   
“No (f/n), food. Can you pick something out for me? I need to feed you sugar.” He said stroking her hair. He loved that she was getting more touchy feely with him. If anyone else had done this he probably would have found it childish and annoying, just a way to try to act cute and get attention. But his omega just wanted to be close to her alpha, she couldn’t help how cute he thought she looked like that, with her hair tussled and eyes sleepy. She hummed low in her throat, looking bit troubled as she glanced at them.  
“All of them?” She mumbled sleepily and he chuckled kissing her forehead.   
“How about I pick sweet girl,” He murmured affectionately, and went with the Chinese place since they said the order would only take ten minutes. He could order in a pizza ahead of time too, have it sent to the door tomorrow for their lunch. He ended up ordering everything she pointed to, almond fried chicken, sweet and sour pork, sesame chicken, shrimp fried rice, wonton soup, stir fried veggies, chow mein, and a few eggrolls. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about going hungry. After he ordered, he continued to pet her head, and she made a sound close to purring. Then after a bit he excused himself to the restroom for a minute. He sat back on the bed and was about to pull her back into his lap when she stood up.   
“What are you doing?” He asked, watching her wobble over to the wall.   
“Bathroom. Gotta pee.” She answered simply wobbling through the door. He was surprised at the urge to follow her in. He wanted her as close as possible, just letting her out of his sight was making him twitchy. He was pleased when he realized she hadn’t shut the door at least. Then his cell went off. Food was here, down at the gate.   
“Hey, I’ll be right back. I’m going outside to get the food.” He said walking to the door. A hum echoed out of the bathroom in reply and he smiled. He still took the key and locked it. She made him extra paranoid, maybe it was her heat that made him so anally protective. He quickly walked down to the gate, paid for the food, he could barely carry it all, and ran back.   
“Food’s here. (f/n)-“ he said as he walked in. He expected her to be back on the bed. But she wasn’t. He frowned, setting the food on the small dining table. He paused, only to close and lock the door behind him again.   
“(f/n)?” He called, and he heard a small sound from the bathroom. He walked towards it then stopped as soon as he could see in the doorway. The light was on, but only dimly, the little room still dark. She had her back to him, arms braced against the counter, large mirror in front of her reflecting back her seductive gaze. Her legs were spread wide, her ass tilted back towards him, pretty golden hair spilling everywhere. She made a small whimper, looking back at him, and pressed her upper body flat against the counter.   
“Alphaaa,” She whimpered, her voice low and sultry but also sweet and soft, so fucking tempting, so fucking omega. He took in her stance and at once instinct told him what she was doing. He inhaled and he could smell her intoxicating scent, heightened by her heat until it drowned out all of his senses. Shit, she’d already lost control and the main wave was hitting. She was trying to fucking present for him. He’d never seen anything so arousing. As suddenly as he saw her his rut hit him, coming back full swing. He growled, letting his jacket fall to the floor as he watched something dripping down her leg, probably more slick for him. All thought process was gone as he stalked towards her, a deep growl building in his chest. He was already painfully hard again. His whole body felt like a livewire, he swore sparks would fly if he touched her. He drew closer without thinking, entering the tiled room. He quickly worked to get his jeans off.   
She had no idea what she was doing. She couldn’t seem to form thoughts anymore, her body trembled and ached. She could smell him, it made her heart beat faster, made her whine high in her throat and press herself against the cool marble of the counter. She felt so lewd, so fucking unashamed to present for her alpha. She hadn’t done it intentionally, her body acted on its own, trying to entice an alpha. She keened, high in her throat and wiggled her ass at him ever so slightly, spreading her legs a bit wider, ass out as far as it could go. Jesus she wanted her alpha to fuck her again. Wanted him inside her so bad. She still couldn’t believe how good it had felt. She had to show him she was ready, Show him how good she could be for him, while he fucked her and filled her, she was a good little omega, wouldn’t he please fucking touch her already? Wasn’t this enough, offering herself to him?  
“(f/n),” He growled, low and primal and it made her tremble. She could feel him behind her. Then she felt his large calloused hands slide up under her dress and grip her hips, the sensation making her tremble. She whimpered arching back into him, her ass rubbing against his obvious hardness. He brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her there, making her whimper. He continued to kiss, sucking and beginning to bite at the spot where her neck met her shoulder, her bonding gland. All the while he growled deep in his throat, slowly encasing her body with his, draping over her trembling form. Her hips swayed under his greedy hands and she kept making little distressed sounds in her throat. Ah, She could smell him, his rut, fuck. All she could think was alpha, alpha, alpha, so close. He was going to fuck her, mate her, he had to didn’t he? Fuck he was so close she could feel him right at her entrance. It hurt so much not to feel him inside her. Her body burned, muscles clenched so tight, from the pit of her stomach all the way down to her cunt. She felt so fucking empty she could cry.   
“Alpha,” She sobbed, the word barely audible the way she cried it out, like a wounded animal. Then she gasped as he bit down on the back of her neck and grasped her hips before he began to push into her. The bite wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, only pinch slightly, and hold her in place. She moaned and whined, begging him to keep going. She was so tight and he was so fucking hard he could barely even fit himself inside, even with her sopping wet. He rocked against her, pushing in her a little deeper with each thrust, each one making her cry out louder. They both screamed finally feeling him slide all the way in. He began to relentlessly pound into her, his rut driving him as mad as she was. She hadn’t even noticed him taking off his jeans but she could feel his bare thighs rubbing against her. She writhed against the tile, trying not to scream like a cat in heat while he fucked her. But it was so perfect, he was hitting her g-spot, and fuck she didn’t think he could get any deeper. She loved the sounds he made, the now constant low growl, the pants, the grunts. She never wanted this to stop. She bit her lip, crying out as her pussy clenched and she came, her heat making her so sensitive. Still she was crying out for him again before that first orgasm even dissipated.   
Fuck she felt so good. He wasn’t sure how it could even be possible but she felt even tighter than the first time. She was so wet for him he could fuck her hard and fast. He growled as she came already, his dick pulsing as she squeezed him, but they were nowhere near being done. He could fuck her forever, shit that’s the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life, if he could live without separating from her he would. From the new position he could admire things about her he hadn’t gotten to see a few hours ago. He was obsessed with the curve of her pretty little pale neck, he imagined he showed it by marking it up with harsh kisses and love bites. Mine, mine, mine, everyone had to know. She also had a fantastic, cute, little, ass that shuddered every time his hips rutted into her. He’d pulled the skirt of her dress up, but she was still wearing too many clothes. He pulled off her a bit, never ceasing his thrusts, and yanked the t-shirt up. He managed to get it and her bra off, then immediately went to her breasts. She moaned and arched as he took them into his hands. So soft and warm, the hardened nipples digging into his palms.   
“Alpha!” She whimpered, and he looked up into the mirror hanging in front of them to see her face shrouded in desire and pleasure. He growled, giving a particularly hard thrust at the image, making the pale beauty beneath him gasp. He wanted her to see this. He needed her to see how beautiful she was, how she looked when her alpha fucked her good and hard just like she wanted.   
“(f/n) honey, look at us. I want you to watch us in the mirror.” He growled into her ear and licked it. Pulling back on her hair just slightly so she had to raise her head.   
“Uhhhaa,” was the only response she could utter as she looked up and finally noticed the reflection. She saw herself, bent over the counter, pale skin flushed, golden curls spilling everywhere, tears gleaming in her large blue eyes, mouth parted and panting, asking for more while her beautiful alpha bent over her, thrusting and gazing at her hungrily. She gasped, quickly looking back down, shocked and embarrassed, even though it sent a bolt of arousal down to her aching cunt.   
“No, watch us honey. You’re so fucking beautiful, such a perfect little omega for me. Look at what you do to your alpha.” He growled in her ear, tilting up her head with one hand while the other pinched her nipple. She cried out again, clenching around him, and he hissed. She gasped, panting as she watched him fuck her. It was primal and animalistic, desire permeating the whole room. But it wasn’t just that, the way he touched her…it was…like she hung the moon for him or something, like she was precious and important to him. It was like he loved her. She didn’t understand how Gerard could look at her like that, how she could look in a mirror, something she hated so much, and see everything she’d ever wanted. Tears were streaming down her face. She felt so full and happy it hurt, and yet somehow it didn’t quite feel like enough.   
“G-gee please,” She whispered. “I want your knot, please.” He shuddered thrusting into her sweet spot, making her cry out. He was close, he couldn’t hold back anymore. But it wasn’t enough, no, not yet. He wasn’t done with her, and he couldn’t have his knot tying him to her for another twenty minutes before he could have her again. Still his knot started to swell and her cries got louder, finally feeling what she wanted.   
“Keep watching us. I want you to see how you look when I make you come again. I want you to see how fucking gorgeous you are.” He said, his thrusts getting faster and erratic. And she did watch, because she could never disobey her alpha. And within seconds she was going over, she couldn’t help it watching the man she loved fucking her from behind, all alpha dominance and black hair falling over hers as he bent down to kiss her neck again, right on the spot she wanted him to bite. She lost it feeling his knot starting to catch. He was right there, he couldn’t take her coming around him again. As much as he wanted to shove himself deep inside her and come he couldn’t, not yet. He howled as he came, pulling out enough so his knot wasn’t inside her. She moaned, collapsing with her face down on the counter, then started whimpering.   
“Alphaaa,” She moaned into the counter, sounding like she was going to cry. “Your knottt-t-t,”  
“I know, but I’m not done with you yet honey. I’ll give it to you sweet girl. Just another minute.” He said finally getting a little of his brain function back. He pulled back, lifting her with him. He turned her around and lifted her up onto the counter and kissed her pretty little mouth. He noted with a bit of humor that he loved her lips, full and soft, and so willing against his. Without her warm little cunt clenching his knot, it quickly went down. His dick was still rock hard because of his rut. The only thing that would stop him from fucking her all through the night would be the few times he would knot her and be stuck for a few minutes. He tore his shirt off, finally taking a moment to get them both naked like he wanted. She panted, not saying anything, but meeting his heated gaze with her own. Their lips devoured each other as he slipped what remained of her dress off, leaving her completely bare for him. Their limbs tangled together, both getting fistfuls of the others hair and tugging softly. He growled thrusting against her when he felt her small hands twist in the black locks on the back of his neck.  
“Need me to fuck you again baby girl?” He asked against her mouth, making her tremble. She nodded whimpering, and he lifted her, cradling her ass. He carried her back to the bed, and sat her on the edge of it. Then he walked over to the light switch and turned it to night sky mode, which opened the large circular skylight above the bed, letting the moon and starlight in. The rest of the ceiling was painted with glowing constellations. A faint soundtrack played over the speakers, mimicking a real forest. He liked this, the woods at night fit them, in their primal modes, they were like wolves in human clothing. Funny how he always seemed to take her in a forest, but it fit her. She looked at him from the bed expectantly, waiting for him to mount her and give her his knot again. He licked his lips. He couldn’t help but think she looked like some kind of Viking goddess, naked and splayed over furs in the middle of a forest, blond hair spilling everywhere, a pretty little she wolf. Fuck he didn’t understand how she could be so gorgeous. She was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. He walked to the edge of the bed where her pretty little feet dangled off just a bit, and she turned her head to watch him with those sweet heated omega eyes. Another low growl rumbled in his chest. MINE. He grasped one of her delicate ankles and kissed it where the bone jutted out just a little. MINE. His other hand reached out and grasped her other calf, relishing in the perfect smooth softness of her warm skin. MINE. He kissed his way slowly up her leg, tasting the salt on her flushed skin. His ears rung with every sweet little sigh he heard slip between her lips. Her back arched as he reached her hipbones, licking and biting softly at the spot where he could already see the faint shadow of his fingerprints. MINE  
“Gee,” She whimpered and his heart fluttered. He kissed her sex next, devouring her as she cried out, tangling her fists in his hair. She tasted so perfect, so fucking sweet. ALL MINE. “Gee please, alpha, can’t wait. Please!” He hummed into her folds, making her toes curl and body shudder. She sat up, curling around him, nails dragging seductively along his scalp. He finally came up for air, crooked smile making her heart stop, and claimed her lips again, hot and desperate. He slid her forward and up, so they sat on the middle of the bed, her sitting in his lap straddling him sweetly. He lowered her down onto his pulsing cock, biting at her neck as she moaned, unabashed into his ear. MINE. MINE, MINE, MINE. He started to thrust up into her, listening to her sweet sighs and whimpers. He loved the way she clung to him, grinding down as best she could against his powerful thrusts. One of his hands was clamped on her hip, bouncing her on him, but the other yanked her hair away from her neck and tangled in her golden curls. MINE. He kissed that wonderful spot on her neck, where her intoxicating smell seemed to emanate from. His growls got deeper as he kept breathing her in there, softly biting at it, trying to hold back. Fuck he could already feel himself starting to swell, and she’d already tightened on him again, voice getting higher and more breathless. MINE  
“Please,” She whispered in a small sob, sounding so fragile and desperate. He wanted so badly to bite into her skin there, to leave his mark.......to claim her. He shuddered, thrusting into her harder, so deep and perfect she swore he was hitting something deeper in her. She loved what he was doing to her neck, more slick dripping out of her and onto him. She didn’t know why, but she needed it, needed him. He groaned, growling carnally, almost angry like in so many of the songs she’d heard him sing. She loved his voice.   
“I fucking want you,” He growled and her whole being shook. He shouldn’t, fuck he shouldn’t, but he wanted it, NEEDED it. She was his, she had to be his. “Do you love me (f/n)? Sweet girl, are you my perfect little omega? Do you only want me to be your alpha? Am I the only one you’ll ever let touch you?” He growled, his thrusts getting more intense and erratic. She could feel his knot stretching her, starting to catch and she wanted to howl at the top of her lungs. Her head fell back, purposefully exposing the side of her vulnerable neck to him.  
“Yes.” She whimpered trembling, holding on to the locks of black hair she loved so much for dear life. “I love you… Gee…yes, yes, yes, yes.” Now he trembled, her big strong alpha, just at a few little words, softly uttered from her sweet mouth. His heart clenched, because he knew she meant it. He could feel it down into his bones. His rut shut off his overworked brain, until all he could feel was her. The woman who would be his mate…the woman he was going to claim. He would never let anyone else have her. No, NEVER. Because she was his, and he’d already waited so long for her. His knot swelled more as he pounded into her as deeply as he could. He couldn’t wait again. He needed to trap it inside her, she’d scream if he didn’t. She keened as it began to catch, clawing at his neck, her pretty face in twisted in desperate ecstasy.   
“MINE,” He finally growled, rumbling so lowly into her neck she could feel it down t her toes. Then he bit her. He fucking claimed her. She screamed, back arching like a bow, gasping and writhing against HER alpha as the most intense orgasm she had ever felt ripped though her body mercilessly and she saw stars. He howled into her neck, finally catching and coming inside her, his vision going white, mind shattered. Mine, mine, mine, and pleasure, so much. He claimed her, shuddering, and screaming, and perfect. He would never regret this, never even fucking second guess it. She was the best decision he’d ever made. He’d crawled through hell tooth and nail, all those lonely years, the darkness. He gripped her golden curls, still coming, feeling her squeeze the shit out of him, losing her pretty little voice. She was the sun, and she erased all of it. They shuddered, falling back into the mattress, clinging impossibly close to each other, gasping. Tears he didn’t notice streamed down his face as he struggled to take shuddering breaths. He finally felt whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to get this right, but I ended up really liking this chapter. I really enjoy writing on this story so far, so this one will probably be updated most often. Thank you for all the kudos and nice comments you leave here. It really makes my day and inspires me to write more. So don't be shy and let me know what you think!  
> -Batty


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, mainly for moving the story line along. No sex and a lot of misunderstandings and semi-dramatic crap. Don't hate me. X(

Time passed by without notice in their makeshift forest den. The rest of the night, as well as countless hours afterwards were spent riding out the worst of their cycles, tangled together. They paused once or twice while he was knotted in her to eat the food piled high on the bedside table. They’d lost track of how many rounds they went, let alone all the different ways he took her, or how many times they came. She couldn’t even recall when her heat had finally relented and allowed her to pass out on the large baby soft bed, still tangled with her alpha.  
Light streamed though the heavy curtain covered windows when she finally woke. Her body still ached, and she was definitely still in heat, but she could finally think again, it was already calming down. She sighed softly with relief. Usually her heats were tortuous and unbearable, lasting a full week. But it had only been…what, A day maybe? Fuck, it was so much better when she had an alpha to ride it out with he- She stopped mid thought as sleep faded away and she finally started to realize what had happened. She opened her eyes, finally noticing his sent as she breathed in, and saw the crook of his neck, black hair just spilling over it. Her heart was already pounding and she had to swallow the whimper forming in her throat. She pulled back just slightly, though even that had her sleeping alpha tightening the arms he had wrapped around her. Yep, she’d either had a stroke or two, or finally went over the deep end and was actually locked in a padded room right now. She stared at the man she loved, who owned every part of her being. Gerard Way laid in front of her, had taken her six ways from Sunday in the last twenty some hours, and still she couldn’t believe it. She didn’t know whether she should be cursing the day she presented as an omega, or thanking god at the top of her lungs. Gerard way took her virginity. She hid her face in her hands, turning the brightest shade of red humanly possible. She scooted back a bit more, loosening the alpha’s sleep hold on her. She sat up slowly, calming herself and looked back at him. Her hand traveled up her neck to absentmindedly rub out the stiffness. She froze when she felt his mark, making her blush all over again. She bit her lip and her fingers felt around the bite slowly. No…he couldn’t have claimed her...because he already had a mate. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down even though they had no right to. She didn’t have any right.  
She knew it wasn’t his fault. It was all hers, it wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t been in heat. He’d just been caught in the crossfire, too good a person to leave her there. He was a good man, she’d made him cheat. She held back a sob. His sleeping face was peaceful, unaware and undisturbed. He was so beautiful. But if she could think straight again, then so would he when he woke up. She imagined his face, twisted with guilt and regret as he looked at her. She rose from the bed, sobs already starting to shake her chest. She had to hold it in, just hold it in dummy. She didn’t want to see him looking at her like that. She’d never had the awkward morning after. She swallowed, gathering her resolve, then began to gather her things. Remembering the night before, she padded softly into the bathroom, dressing in her scattered clothes. For a minute she tried to find her underwear until she realized it was most likely up in a tree somewhere outside the White River Amphitheater. Her face fell back into her hands and she held back the embarrassed and frustrated screams bubbling in her chest.  
She moved to the end of the bed, trying not to look at him as she slipped on her brown leather lace up boots, even though if she were creepily honest, all she wanted was to curl back up with him and stroke his face until the image was burned into her brain. She found her keys on the entrance table and thought of slipping out the door. Then she thought again of what would happen when he woke up…when he went home to his mate. She bit her swollen and ravaged lips again, tuning to the hotel stationary and pens. She quickly jotted down a quick note, apologizing, and turned to leave again. She stopped again at the door. She’d heard of this happening before of course. When a beta would take an alpha for a mate and they’d end up cheating with an omega. She’d heard some horror stories of betas who would find the omega and humiliate them. Punish them and sometimes the alpha. She shivered but then shook her head. That wouldn’t happen, she doubted Gerard would let Z do that, even if she wanted to. But…still…they might need to talk again, if he told lyn-z and wanted to make it right, the beta might want to hear it from her. So she walked back to the paper and wrote her number and an explanation. She shuddered as a cramp reminded her she was still in heat. She really just wanted to be home, buried in blankets, nomming on chocolate covered everything. She whimpered again thinking she would have to go home without her alpha…without his touch…without his smell…  
She turned back around, sheepishly, and looked around the room. If she could just get something of his, just something with his sent to get her though the car ride home. She couldn’t help herself. She found a large t-shirt, but seeing as he only had the clothes on his back, she didn’t feel right taking it, especially since she was kinda leaving him stranded with no car. She sighed, about to turn and leave again when she caught a glimpse of black by the bathroom door. She took the few steps to stand above it and picked up the black leather with a trembling hand. This was so very him, the black leather jacket, zippers on the front. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled, she trembled a bit, his smell making her feel safe and fuzzy. She NEEDED this, he could always buy another right? Surely she could at least have this to hold on to? She quickly checked the pockets, making sure they were empty so she didn’t accidently take his wallet or phone. She placed the pack of cigarettes and the lighter she found on the table by the note.  
Then she put her hand on the doorknob and looked back once more. This felt so wrong, leaving her alpha. She wanted to cry. But he wasn’t hers. She touched the bite on the back of her neck again, wishing it had been real. It had felt so good when he’d bit her, she could have sworn they’d bonded, but yet again, she had no experience so what did she know? She hugged the jacket tighter, her only comfort now, and slipped out before he could look at her with golden eyes full of remorse. She settled in her car, taking a moment to readjust the seat and mirrors while she hastily wiped away tears. She sobbed softly as she found her phone hidden under the seat and found the freeway on her GPS. She could get home from there. She looked in the mirror back at the door, her stupid omega brain picturing him running out after her. No, he had given her more than enough. His leather jacket lay draped over her lap, and she took in a shaky breath, smelling him as she drove away.

************************************************************************************************************************************************br /> Gerard yawned and stretched, arms reaching out over the sheets. It was cold in here. He rubbed his tired eyes with one hand, slicking his messy hair back. His other roamed, searching already for his warm little omega hidden somewhere in the sheets next to him. He paused, noting the coldness on the sheets when his fingers found no curvy flushed skin. He looked over, squinting at the harsh light, and found the bed bare.  
“(f/n)?” He called, his voice raspy from sleep. When he waited and heard no reply or little whimpers unease flooded his body. He looked around the room and saw no pretty little blond omega wobbling about like he wanted to. Fear started to work its way through him as he continued to wake. He could barely smell her on the sheets. He sat up, cradling his aching head and tried again. “Baby girl, you there?” He asked and again silence. He rose, and walked to the bathroom, clicking on the light. No omega…he stopped, his dread filled gaze falling to the floor. Her clothes were gone. He ran to the front door of the hotel room and threw it open. Her car was gone. His omega, his MATE was gone.  
“FUCK!” he screamed at the top of his lungs as he slammed the door shut. His hands tugged roughly through his hair as he paced in front of the bed where he’d been making love to her just a few hours before. Why? Why, why, WHY DID SHE LEAVE? He turned as he noticed something falling to the floor out of the corner of his eye. A piece of paper? A NOTE. He scrambled to pick it up, unfolding it and reading it hastily. 

I’m so sorry. I really can’t think of anything else to say. I know this was all my fault, and you were just trying to be the hero and help me. I didn’t mean to drag you into this. I didn’t want to make you unfaithful. I wish we could have met under different circumstances, the truth is I admire and adore you more than anyone else on the planet. I just wanted to let you know you don’t need to worry. I’m on birth control and heavy suppressants for my heats. So it’ll be fine, even though we didn’t use protection. If I can I’ll try to find that morning after pill thing too, if that would make you feel better. I’m so sorry I dragged you into this. But thank you, for being so caring and gentle with me, no one’s ever shown me that kind of care and tenderness. I’ll leave my phone number just in case you need to speak to me, or you need me to explain things to your mate.  
Again, thank you for everything and I am so sorry.  
-(f/n)  
He face palmed, almost breaking into hysteric laughter. She thought Z was his mate. He groaned, sliding down the edge of the bed onto the floor. So then she didn’t even realize that she was his mate, even though he’d claimed her. She thought him biting her was just some weird kind of possessive alpha kink. FUCK. He had to go after her. He should still have her address in his phone, he could call a cab and… And what? The first thing she was going to ask about was Lyn-Z. FUCK, Z. He face palmed. With his rut and everything else that had happened, he hadn’t even thought about what he was going to do about Z. He had to break up with her of course, and unfortunately they lived together, which was going to make this all even harder to deal with. He laughed again, pulling on his hair and leaned back against the bed. This was all so insanely ridiculous. Had someone told him two days ago that he was going to breed an omega, claim her, and break up with Z, he probably would have laughed and blown smoke in their face.  
But how could he ever have accounted for (f/n)? It wasn’t like meeting your mate was anything anyone could have anticipated. It was just different with her. Sure he hadn’t gotten to know her yet, they hadn’t had any deep meaningful conversations, he didn’t know her hopes or dreams, her passions, but he would. He just knew she was the one. It was the oddest thing, being so in love with someone he didn’t really even know, so in love he already claimed her. But he felt like he already knew her for years. But did finding your mate ever really make sense? He felt bad, knowing what he had to do, but honestly any romantic feelings he’d had for Z were gone. It wasn’t like they didn’t get along, or they weren’t good together, in fact up till now it had been the best relationship he’d had. But it was just shy of being enough, and maybe that was the real reason they’d never taken that final leap. He sighed in relief, if they had then he wouldn’t have been able to claim (f/n).  
He got up, checking the table for anything else she might have left. He growled when he found nothing, her absence already making him agitated and grumpy. He missed her smell, sweet like clovers, honey, and lemon. He needed something with her smell. He consoled himself, remembering her panties were in his jacket pocket. Sure he felt like a major pervert now but it was better than having nothing. He gathered his clothes, forming his plan as he dressed. He’d head back to his place as soon as he got his shit. Z deserved to hear this face to face. He also needed to figure out what he was going to do with his stuff. He could call some movers when he was there, put it in storage. It would only take a day. Then he would call his omega, tell her he was coming and they needed to talk. He’d go straight to her and they could figure the rest out from there. He’d finished his plan just as he finished dressing and looked for his jacket so he could leave. But he couldn’t find it, not even under the bed or up on a shelf. He’d found her underwear though, near the bathroom door where he swore he’d tossed it. Then he noticed his cigarettes and lighter on the table. He stopped, confused for a moment then smiled. She’d taken it with her, wanting his smell too. He imagined her draped in his large leather jacket, blond curls tangling over it and he let out a possessive growl. Two days, he promised himself. No more than two days and he would be back with his omega. He picked up his phone, seeing there were a few missed calls from Z and one from Mikey, along with multiple text messages. He ignored them for a minute, calling a cab to the airport. Then sent a quick text to Mikey, assuring him that he was okay. He figured the whole story would take too long to explain right now, and Z deserved to hear it first. He’d tell Mikey after…seeing as he might be staying on his couch for a night or two. He laid back on the bed, waiting impatiently for the cab to arrive. Too much was between him and his omega. He considered fucking it all and heading to her house anyway several times. But he couldn’t. He just kept rereading her note, smelling what was left of her sent on the sheets. She had cried writing it, his poor little honest and empathetic little omega. He could smell the salt on the page and see the smudged ink. It would crush her if he went there like an asshole, just needing her again without being able to say he was hers and only hers. He checked the time on his phone again, growling impatiently.  
“Two days,” he promised himself groaning. “Just two fucking days,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short, and rather uneventful but I felt like it should be separate from the next big break up scene. I didn't want this to be just a quick one shot story, where nothing gets resolved because I'm a little OCD and I hate that. So I've got to build it up a little first to make it feel a little more realistic, even if it's writing things that aren't so fun like this. In my head I'm planning another chapter or two continuing the main story arch, but don't worry! There will be more steamy chapters like before once I clear the detail stuff out of the way.  
> Thanks again for sticking with this story and all the nice comments, it's nice to get feedback on my writing and they really make my day!  
> -Batty :3


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard shuffled about the backseat of the taxi, taking his time getting to his wallet. He’d gotten here as soon as possible, but now that he was here, he was more than a little reluctant to go inside. He wasn’t looking forward to having one of the most difficult and uncomfortable conversations of his life. But he couldn’t drag his feet because he couldn’t comfort his omega until it was done. They were so far apart and had only just bonded so he couldn’t feel her yet, but he knew she had to be upset, crying and alone. He held back the growl he felt building in his throat at the thought of her in any pain. He paid the cab, and made it to the front door. He paused once more, reminding himself that his omega was alone and suffering. It only took him a few more seconds to open the door. He could do this for her.  
“Gerard?” Lyn-Z called as he shut the door behind him and made his way into the living room. “What’s going on? You wouldn’t answer your fucking phone and never came home? Where the hell have you been?” She said marching up to him glaring. He took a breath, collecting himself. He didn’t want to hurt Z. They had been friends before they got together and he didn’t hate or resent her for anything. But he just didn’t love her now, he could finally see that no matter how hard they tried they just weren’t the one for each other.  
“It’s a long story,” He began, and found he couldn’t look directly into her eyes, he didn’t want to touch her either. It felt wrong. “Can you sit down so we can talk?”  
She raised an eyebrow but nodded, turning and sitting on the couch. Gerard chose the chair, bending over his knees and pulling his hair back as he sighed. Lyn-z remained silent, waiting for him to begin.  
“It was the last show we did, Washington. There was….there was just this weird vibe I got the whole show, so after I went on a walk out behind the venue.” He started. “There was this omega…she was trying to get back to her car and she’d just started to hit her heat. This alpha was coming at her and she was trying to run, so I stepped in and scared him off.”  
“Jesus, is she alright?” Lyn-z said her eyes widening in shock. Gerard nodded and paused for a few aggravating moments.  
“So then I was trying to help her to her car…but..” Gerard said trying to continue. But this was where the innocent part of the story ended.  
“But what?” She asked. “Gerard what happened?” He looked down, no longer able to look her in the face.  
“Then her heat started getting to me…..and…it made me hit my rut.”He whispered. He wasn’t looking but he could still feel her flinch. No going back now. He didn’t say anymore. He didn’t want to go into detail, he didn’t want to feel like he was rubbing her face in it, he didn’t want to hurt her.  
“……you fucked her?” She asked quietly after a few moments. “The whole time?” Her voice was calm and he wasn’t sure if that was good or not. He didn’t like the way she said that. It wasn’t just fucking.  
“Yes,” He answered. “Z….I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to hurt you it’s just-“  
“It’s just your alpha shit right? It was bound to happen eventually. It’s not your fault that omegas run around spreading their legs and keening at you to fuck them with that smell that gets you all twitterpated.” She said putting her head in her hands. “Fuck, look…we…we’ll make it work. You just need to be more careful and…shit, did you breed her? Because-”  
“Z. STOP.” He said raising his voice to talk over her. She stopped looking at him shocked. “Lyn-z…. I claimed her.” He whispered. She just stared at him, eyes wide, confusion and a little bit of hurt on her face. “I’m sorry Z, really, I didn’t want to do this to you but…she’s my mate. It was why I hit my rut, it….it just happened.” He said feeling a little cliché, but there was no other reason for it. She sat there for a few minutes, running her hands through her hair, trying to process.  
“Is this some kind of joke?” She whispered her voice trembling. “Because telling me you went out and claimed some stranger isn’t fucking funny!”  
“No….it’s not…I’m sorry, if I could have helped it I…..I wouldn’t have had it happen like this. I still care about you. I don’t want to hurt you, I just…don’t have romantic feelings for you anymore. I can’t be with you anymore.” Gerard said, trying to explain.  
“So where is she then?” Lyn-z growled. “Your sweet little omega, what is she out waiting in the car for me to leave or what?”  
“NO! Lyn-z she’s not here…..she’s…”  
“What do you mean she isn’t here? I thought alpha’s got all territorial and possessive after they claimed an omega.”  
“She left alright!” He snapped and Lyn-z shut her mouth. “She thought I was already mated to you, so when she woke up this morning before me without her heat boiling her brain she left me a note then bolted.”He said tossing her note on the table. There was another minute or two of silence while Z read it then sat back.  
“She doesn’t even realize she’s your mate?” Z asked then burst into laughter as Gerard glared at her. “Fuck, that’s too funny. Never heard of an omega ditching an alpha before! Hahaha!”  
“It’s not funny,” Gerard growled. She stopped and the room fell silent again.  
“So if she doesn’t even know then you could just pretend the whole thing never happened.” She whispered changing her tone.  
“I love her Z…..more than anything. After we’re done clearing things up I’m going to go find her.” Gerard said softly.  
“How can you love her you just fucking met her!-“  
“Because she’s my mate!” He snapped and she stopped again, a little hurt. “You can’t understand because you’re a beta. It’s just…..when you find your mate…you just know. I already love her, and I’m only going to fall deeper once I get to be with her. Look, I was happy with you but…there were things….things that I told myself I didn’t need when I was with you. Parts of myself that I suppressed and rejected. Things I told myself I didn’t need….but I shouldn’t have had to do that…and neither should you Z…I’m sorry. But we just weren’t right for each other.” After a minute she finally spoke again, sniffling a little.  
“You know what pisses me off the most is that you’re so fucking nice about it that it’s hard to even be mad at you. Jedi mind controlling motherfucker.” She said laughing a little bitterly. “So it’s really over between us just like that?” Gerard nodded. More silence.  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do till I talk to my omega so...I’m gonna call some movers in the morning. I’ll put all my stuff in storage. You can keep the place if you want to-”  
“Yeah, no thanks.” She laughed. “I think I’ll find my own place. It’d be too weird to stay after everything.” She said then stood. “I’m going to pack a bag and head over to Kitty’s. Send me a text when you’re out so I can move my shit yeah?" She said forcing a smile. He felt terrible, kind of wished she would yell or cry instead of putting up a front. Instead he nodded and watched as she went upstairs. He put his head in his hands and sat there until she left. Okay that sucked. But it was done. That was really the only thing standing between him and his omega. He’d pack his stuff tonight, buy a storage unit and movers to all pile it in as soon as they opened, then head to his omega’s house. He yawned. Then remembered he owed a call to his brother. He told him he was home, and if he wanted the full story he needed to come over with moving boxes. After a few tired sighs the younger Way agreed, a bit confused. So Gerard told him what happened, in a bit more detail then he had before while he helped throw his shit into boxes. He packed one large bag with fresh clothes and some other shit so he could stay with his omega for a while until they figured out what to do.  
“Where’s your jacket?” Mikey asked after he finally noticed the reason his brother looked a little odd to him. He was always wearing that thing. His brothers pleased smile didn’t go unnoticed.  
“Took it when she left,” Gerard answered simply, but his shit eating grin said it all. “Needed my sent,”  
“What you didn’t get anything of hers, isn’t that driving you a little nuts, since you just claimed her?” Mikey asked. Gerard was silent for a few moments.  
“I didn’t say I didn’t have anything of hers,” Gerard said avoiding eye contact.  
“What did you take?” Mikey said laughing.  
“I didn’t take them, I was just holding on to them for her.” Gerard said shoving more clothes into a box. “It wasn’t like she needed them for the next few days anyway.”  
“What did you take her fucking underwear?”Mikey asked laughing. Gerard just smiled and he laughed harder.  
“What was I supposed to do? It wasn’t like she left me anything else. She just didn’t realize I had them when she split.” He said and Mikey continued to laugh.  
“So, are you really going to her place tomorrow?” Mikey asked. “How do you know she’ll even let you in? You know, seeing as she split while you were passed out?”  
“If she doesn’t want me to sleep over I’ll get a hotel,” Gerard said continuing to pack. Mikey stopped and stared at him.  
“You really fucking love her don’t you? How is that even possible?” he asked. Gerard laughed a little, and Mikey noticed he was already happier than he had been in weeks.  
“She’s my mate. That’s all there is to explain.” Gerard said smiling, knowing he’d be on the way to see his omega within the next twenty four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is pretty short and lacking in the omega smut department, but there will be at least a little bit in the next chapter for sure. I've gotten all the complicated bits out of the way so now I can do more chapters like the first two, which I thoroughly enjoy. Hope you're all having a merry Christmas!  
> -Batty


	5. Chapter 5

(f/n) snuggled up in her giant batman comforter, burring herself even deeper. She’d been sleeping since she got home. Barely eating, she was too tired to cook. Luckily she didn’t have to go back to work for a while. She’d called in and told them her heat had hit before her vacation days were up, so she had a full week to remember how to act normal. So far….it wasn’t going so well. Luckily nowadays omegas could stay home safe without worrying about getting fired. Back in the day there weren’t any laws protecting omegas. Even so betas always complained about it. (f/n) had heard them herself at her own job, complaining that omegas got to take a weeklong vacation every month, glaring whenever she came back. Yeah, someone please tell her how this was a vacation. Cramped up, curled in agony, unable to move or even read. Not to mention she didn’t get paid. It was hard enough to make rent every month. But still betas treated it like it was some privilege, just because they had no idea. A certain beta came into mind. One that had everything she wanted. She clenched her fist over her heart. It wasn’t fair. For a moment she was selfish, and reveled in the fact that she’d made Gerard hit his rut and taken him from her. Then she immediately felt guilty. She bit her lip, tears already forming in her eyes. She wanted her alpha. She let out a small sob, covering her face. She missed him. Missed his touch, his laugh, his warmth. She touched the healing bite mark on her neck, tracing the patterns of his teeth on her skin. She was his, as clear as the mark on her skin. Why couldn’t he be hers too? Why couldn’t she have a mate? Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed, heart breaking. She didn’t want to think about him, It hurt too much. Her heart felt heavy and bruised. She wrapped the large leather jacket that hadn’t moved out of her arms reach since she’d gotten it, around her tightly. It still smelled like him, and this way it was almost like he was holding her again.   
“Alpha,” She whimpered trembling. She loved him so much. She felt so empty. She wishes she could have spent the rest of her life in that hotel room with him. An eternity would be even better. Her head hurts, it’s pounding in her skull, so she isn’t sure if that’s really her phone she hears ringing. When she finally looks, an unknown number lights up her screen. She set her phone back down and ignored it. She got stupid calls like this all the time. It would go to voicemail, they wouldn’t leave a message then they’d leave her alone. Missed called replaced the number on her phone and she heaved a sigh. She jumped as it started ringing again. She wiped some of her tears away and saw it was the same number. She slid the icon to ignore and figured that would be the end of it. Then it began to ring again and she jumped. Alright fine, she’d answer the damn thing probably just to tell someone they had the wrong number. At least they’d stop calling.   
“Hello?” She said, trying to make herself sound normal instead of a hysterical sobbing mess.  
“(f/n), it’s Gerard. You still at the address you put in my phone?” Her alpha said. Her heart felt like it stopped for a few moments then went into overdrive. He was calling her. Her alpha’s voice was in her ears. Her body melted, responding to him till she was practically quivering into the phone.   
“Y-yes,” She said meekly before she could even think about it.  
“Good, I’m on my way now alright? It’s going to take me like eighteen hours to drive there though, so I’ll be there tomorrow around one.” He said. She stuttered, her brain unable to process the new information. “It’s going to be alright now. Your alpha is coming to get you, so you don’t need to be upset. Alright?” He said. She stuttered a bit more, trying desperately to hold back her tears, as her heart clenched.   
“Alright sweet girl?” he repeated.  
“A-alright,” She choked out, her chest shaking with the sobs she held back.   
“Good. I’ll see you soon my little omega.” He whispered, and for a moment she could have sworn he sounded as upset as her.   
“Okay alpha,” She whispered, the omega in her taking over, and they hung up. She sat there for nearly ten minutes staring at the phone. He’d called her. He was coming over. She trembled a bit. But why was he coming? He hadn’t said. Was he bringing his mate so he could explain what happened? Or was he coming to make sure that he hadn’t gotten her pregnant? But when he spoke…it hadn’t sounded like that’s what he wanted. It sounded like he wanted her…no, she shook her head. She couldn’t let herself go down that road. Couldn’t let herself imagine it even for a second. It would break her. She took a deep shuddering breath. Then she looked around her trashed house. Alright thinking could wait, but she definitely needed to start cleaning.   
She spent the next twelve hours cleaning and napping. She found places to clean she didn’t even know needed to be cleaned. She even organized the chaos that was her closet and scrubbed the floors. Only after her entire house was spotless did she finally relax. She was napping on the couch, a few hours before he was supposed to arrive when she noticed what she was still wearing. Batman pajama pants, which were very fluffy, and not flattering at all, and a grungy MCR tee. She also remembered how long she’d been camping out in it.   
She immediately jumped in the shower, tossing her clothes in the wash. When she got out she put in several different hair products she normally never used in hopes it would be just a little less frizzy when it dried. So far she’d found nothing that could tame it. Then she looked to the curling iron that lay unused in her cabinet. Would her hair look better if she used it? She checked the time and decided it was a stupid idea. Her hair was already curly, and she’d look pretty dumb if he came when she was half finished and only one side of her head had ringlets.   
Picking an outfit took the longest. She couldn’t decide if something looked too fancy or too plain. If he brought his Beta then she shouldn’t look like she was trying to dress up for him. She decided to go casual, another MCR tee under a strapped black flowered summer bib dress. She looked good in it, but it didn’t look out of place, or like she was trying too hard. She did her make up like normal, simple shades of brown and gold over her eyelids and mascara that made her blue eyes pop.  
After that she worried about what she would feed him. He would be hungry after eighteen hours driving wouldn’t he? What if he didn’t like her cooking?! She fell back onto the couch, making herself dizzy with worry. So she decided to get a pizza and call it good. Then she heard a car pull into her driveway. She froze, then stood up, trying not to panic. She paced in front of the door, trying to contain herself. Then she saw him through the window. Her knees began to buckle and she blushed, breath coming in rapid pants. Don’t panic, don’t panic. She swallowed, feeling like another small round of her heat was hitting. Could it? She had no idea anymore, he changed everything. Fuck, she didn’t want to embarrass herself, what would his beta do if she saw…but as he came towards the steps she saw no one else following. As she looked closer she saw the car was empty too. She let out a breath, coming out as a small sob. It was just them. Relief flooded her, almost bringing her to her knees. She pressed herself against the door, trying to get herself together, but all she wanted to do was cry. She whimpered as she felt her thighs dampen, slick starting to drip down against her will.   
He had to fight to keep cool as he got out of his car, even as his instincts screamed at him to rush into the house as fast as he could and crush his omega to him. He was buzzing in his own skin, recognizing her car in the driveway. He struggled to control himself, feeling his rut flaring up again. He could smell her already, and it was driving him crazy. Two whole days without her, pure torture. He never wanted to experience that again. He had to convince her that they needed to be together. What had he planned to say again? He was having trouble remembering. He just wanted to have her in his arms again, more than anything. He knocked on the door, his heart pounding. He resisted the urge to try to break it down, a growl rumbling in his chest. Only a stupid hunk of wood keeping them apart. He heard the latch unlock, and he clenched his fists for a moment as she opened the door. She opened it halfway, face flushed, lips trembling, big shining blue eyes looking at him with fear and longing. He let out a small gasp as he could finally feel the bond curling around them. He could feel her, how much she missed him, how she had hurt just as badly as he had when they were apart. Her loneliness, self doubt, hope, desperation, all churning about because of one deeply rooted feeling that rang out at her very core, her love for him. She opened her mouth, lips trembling and eyes spilling over fat crocodile tears. From her shock, he could tell she could feel him now too. Fuck words and explanations. He rushed forward, lifting his omega up into his arms and clutching her tightly. She sobbed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and nuzzled herself into him. He squeezed her, burring his face in her hair, trying to get as much of her sent as possible. Her growled at bit as he smelled her, nearly all of his sent was gone. He didn’t like that one bit. She whimpered, letting out a few sobs.   
“Ge-gee,” She whimpered, desperately trying to pull him closer, her little body trembling.   
“Shhhhhh,” he whispered nuzzling her, shaking with pent up emotion. “Shhhhh, I’m here (f/n). Alpha’s right here, I’m not going to leave you ever again my little omega.”  
“B-but,” She gasped. “I-I can feel you l-like we’re…but your mate is-”  
“You,” Gerard said pulling back and looking into her eyes. Her eyes went wide, heart skipping. He crashed his lips into hers, kissing her fiercely. He drove them into the house, slamming the door behind them, making sure it was locked. He continued to kiss her, tasting her and drowning in her smell. He growled, he was already hard for her again. They stumbled back, till they hit the large black trunk she used as a coffee table.   
“I never mated Lyn-Z,” he moaned into her mouth. “I broke it off with her, so don’t you even fucking try running from me again, my omega.”As he advanced on her, she fell back onto the trunk, thankful she’d cleaned it off earlier. She moaned and whimpered into his mouth, shamefully trying to pull him closer. She could smell his rut and it was making her dizzy. There was a pleasant pulse between her legs that was starting to make her feel empty. But he was right there to fill it, so she urged him on, barely registering his words. She needed him. Those days without him had been torture. He tore his mouth away from hers and turned his attention to her pretty pale neck he loved so much. He licked his lips as he found his own love bites there, red and purple little blotches, and then the best thing he’d ever created. He kissed the beautiful bite mark he’d left on her, licking and soothing it again. Proof she was his, that their time together wasn’t just a beautiful dream. She let out a soft groan, tilting her head back against the table.   
“Alpha,” she whimpered softly. His hands ran up her curves, admiring possessively.   
“Mine,” He growled, biting her where he’d left his mark. She shivered, his possessiveness making slick drip down her thighs. “Can’t wait. Need you, NOW.” He growled, rutting his hips against her. She keened as she felt his hardness press into her heat, spreading her legs for him. He pushed her farther onto the table, rough hands hiking up her dress. She gripped his hair and sighed as he rutted into her again.  
“Lift your hips for me,” He growled. His hands hooked under the waistband of her panties and began to tug them down. She eagerly raised her hips and her underwear was quickly removed and thrown aside. His jeans were undone and then she felt him pressing against her.   
“Alpha!” she cried as he gripped her hips and positioned her beneath him. Fuck, he hadn’t taken her like this yet. He thrust into her with a grunt and she cried out, feeling incredibly full again. She still couldn’t comprehend how he could make her feel so good. His pace was quick and brutal, fucking her against the table. Arms hooked around her legs, palms half on her ass half on her hips, holding her against him. She pulsed around him, hot and aching, and so fucking tight again.   
“You want my nice thick knot in you honey?” He growled thrusting in her so perfectly. She felt so fucking good, already squeezing him, shuddering. He couldn’t stop, even though he’d promised he wouldn’t go this far until they worked everything out. Fuck he couldn’t help but act like a wild animal. He had to claim his mate again, remind her she was his. She cried out, arching over the table, hands gripping the edge above her head.   
“Y-yes please! Gee, fuck, knot me! Please?” Fuck she looked so sexy, stretched out over the table, face so full of pleasure, yet oh, so needy. He had a great view of his hard cock pounding into her perfect flushed little cunt. He groaned watching her slick drip over him. His knot started to swell, and he fucked her faster, making her gasp and scream.   
“Want me to fill you up again? Fuck, you lost too much of my scent. I want my cum all over you. Want to fill you so full of me, so everyone knows who you belong to.” He growled thrusting hard and fast, shaking the fucking table. Then he took one of his hands and rubbed fast quick little circles over her clit. She screamed, hips jerking against his squeezing his swelling knot.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he howled as he popped his knot and thrust into her as hard as he could. He jerked her hips close, pressing them as firmly together as he could, her tight walls trying to milk his pent up cum out of him. He came hard, jets shooting out, hitting her womb and gushing out, painting the tight, perfect walls of her cunt. She cried out again, clutching onto him as he bent over her. Fuck she could feel him squirting inside her and she didn’t understand why she loved it so fucking much. He captured her mouth again as his knot caught, then moved back to the claiming mark he’d left on her neck. He bit again, though not too rough as to open her healing wounds. She cried out arching against him, and gripped him close. He kissed her neck slowly, sucking on her bite, making her hum and bite her lip as they slowly came down from their highs. He nuzzled her face softly, claiming her lips again, and they finally took each other in, some of their primal need sated. Both had dark circles under their eyes, Gerard’s a bit more prominent as he’d been driving 18 hours without sleep. She just sighed at him, stroking his face dreamily, satisfied and a bit lucid with his knot lodged in her. He decided they could at least use a nap, and after wrapping her up in his arms, lifted her. He made his way to her bedroom at the end of the hall, not bothering to turn on the light, removing what was left of their clothes as he went. Her room was dark, with heavy curtains blocking out the windows and walls painted red and black. He managed to get them under the soft sheets and warm fluffy comforter, nestled among the pillows. They cuddled into each other, neither wanting to let the other go even a little bit. They could both already feel the relief weighing down their eyelids and pulling them into sleep.   
“Sleep first then talk?” he murmured groggily into her ear.   
“Sounds good,” she mumbled back nearly incoherently, eyes already shut and he chuckled before they both drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy NEW YEAR! Stayed up writing this for you guys since some people asked so nicely for more. Perfect way to start 2017 in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, finally got another good smutty bit in. ;3 Anyway the next chapter will probably be the last in this storyline, but don't worry! I'm going to do at least 2 follow up kinda one shot chapters with them, probably under a similar title. I'll tell you more when I put out the last chapter. Thanks so much for all your comments!!!!!!!! I can't stress that enough. Sometimes my ADD and laziness can get the better of me but your comments and kudos really motivate me to keep working!  
> Thanks so much!
> 
> -Batty


	6. Chapter 6

She woke pleasantly with fingers stroking lovingly through her hair. The soft tingling sensation spread warmth through her chest and she lazily looked out through her lashes. Molten gold eyes stared back at her dreamily half hidden by messy black locks, his gaze warm and comforting. They radiated safety and affection, making her heart clench and little shivers shoot along her nerves. She blinked slowly, eyes still barely open, and savored the feeling of him brushing her bangs away from her face. She watched his lips as they turned up into a crooked little smile. She couldn’t hold in the giggle as he peppered her face with quick little kisses.  
“G-gee! Gee-hahaha!” (f/n) giggled squirming as he pulled her closer.  
“Mmmmmm,” He hummed into her neck as he kissed her bite mark again, then captured her mouth for a slow lingering kiss. He pulled back still smiling at his pretty little omega, their limbs still intertwined, happily tangled up with each other. She smiled back at him, so bright and genuine it made his heart pound. He gently rubbed the back of her neck, watching her slowly wake.  
“Talk now?” he asked. She blushed, her smile replaced with nervousness. She nodded licking her lips. He smiled, taking one of her hands and placing it over his heart. He touched his forehead to hers and looked into her large shimmering blue eyes. She could feel his heart pounding against the soft pads of her fingertips and palm, the rhythm erratic and nervous like her own. As she drew further away from sleep she could feel a sort of fuzzy awareness at the edge of her consciousness. As she focused on it she could feel what she could only describe as another being so closely tethered to her own heart that he felt like an extension of her own soul, the same but entirely different, possessing all the qualities she’d ever found herself to be lacking. She let out a trembling breath as her eyes watered and her heart pounded faster. As she gazed into golden shimmering eyes she realized what she was feeling was the wonderful man laying next to her. This was a mate bond. This was what it felt to be mated to the person you were meant to be with. Which meant that Gerard…  
“Can you feel me, my little omega?” He asked endearingly, nuzzling their foreheads together. She let out a small laugh, her arms running lovingly over his pale skin, wanting their bodies to be as close as the bond she was feeling.  
“Yes,” She whispered, a small smile making her pretty full mouth look even cuter. She laughed again as she could feel his delight through the bond. “So then…we’re…”  
“True mates,” He whispered. “I really claimed you. Everything I told you last night was true. I was with Z, but I never mated.” He ran his fingers through her hair, and she could feel the love pouring off him. “When I met you (f/n)… everything just…clicked. It was like I’d finally found the missing piece in my life. When I knew you felt the same way, I couldn’t help but claim you. I can’t live without you.” He whispered and her heart clenched, tears spilling over long thick lashes. “After you left…and I read the note…I wanted to charge right after you, fuck I almost stormed out the door naked.” She laughed a little at this, making him smile. “But I had to fix everything first. I went back and ended things with Z, and I packed up all my stuff and put it in storage. I didn’t know if you’d want to come back and find a place with me or stay here. But all that can wait. Right now I just want to be with my mate.” He said. She laughed again, trying to cover up her tears, an odd mix of overjoyed, excited, and relieved. She couldn’t believe she had a mate, let alone the man she’d spent years pining over and trying not to love. She’d always been so different from all the people she’d grown up with, on top of being one of the only omegas. She’d been alone for so long, sheltering herself, and hiding away, unable to be like everyone else around her. She’d never even so much as dated. Gerard began kissing the tears that streamed down her face.  
“Hush sweet girl. You don’t need to cry anymore. I’m here for you, I’ll always be here.” He whispered stroking her sweet face.  
“I-I….it’s just…I was so sure I’d never have a mate,” She said trying to speak but sobbing a little. “N-no one’s ever really wanted me and…I- I loved you for a long time and I always tried to make myself stop because I didn’t think even if I got the chance to meet you, that you’d even give me a second glance. But now…I just..I never thought anyone would love me but now you’re here and I can feel it and I just don’t know what to do because it doesn’t feel real.” She sobbed a little and Gerard rocked her gently, cooing and whispering sweet nothings to her.  
“I already love you so much, (f/n). We have the rest of our lives to get used to it.” He whispered. Then kissed her again and she melted. Laughing with tears rolling down her face.  
For the next week they barely spent a minute apart from each other. She learned even more about him, and he was pleased to discover they were very similar. He loved his omega more each day, he found great pleasure in uncovering every little fact about her. She loved reading and comics just like him. They could spend hours just cuddling together on her couch reading, she had great taste and he borrowed some novels from her loaded bookshelf. They also had very similar tastes in music of course, she loved all forms of rock, especially punk and metal. He loved that she looked so innocent and adorable but was secretly so punk, just like him. She was an artist and a writer. He’d discovered that on the first day, studying all her work scattered about the house. She’d even painted murals on all her walls. She’d done a lot of projects herself, building cool shelves in the kitchen out of old palette boards to display her old fashioned soda collection, and laying down checkered tiles to make her kitchen look like an old fashioned soda shop. He loved how creative and handy she was. It seemed to bleed out of her pores, even more so than his did. He loved that about her, feeling pride whenever he looked at something she’d done. She was also a magnificent clay sculptor, which had launched into a long heartfelt conversation about his grandmother, who had had her own studio where she would work with clay and teach people when he was a kid. His omegas blue eyes sparkled when he talked about it, and he made a note to find her a nice large kiln and a studio of her own when they decided where they would live. She was pleased that he liked her cooking. The first thing he’d eaten was her homemade chicken soup loaded with vegetables. She’d nearly cried out with joy when he’d immediately praised her and gone for a second bowl she was so happy her alpha was pleased. He was surprised to find out that his little omega was exceedingly funny. She was a little dorky, and he loved that, she could always make him laugh, real laughter, till he was hunched over and gasping for breath.  
He met her mother, a beta, who embraced Gerard right away. He’d laughed as he’d watched his omega’s irritated and frustrated face when dealing with her. Like after her mother had said ‘see, I told you you’d find an alpha and get a mate.’ He’d never seen her make those kinds of faces around anyone else, and found his angry omega to be quite cute. After a bit when her mother asked if he was the one from the band that she had a crush on (f/n) had face palmed, turning so red and immediately screeching at her mother. They fought a lot, but he could tell they loved each other and they were close. His omega said she really didn’t have anyone else but her and he wondered if he could find a place in California for her mother too. That could make his omega happy. When he’d brought it up she’d said as long as it wasn’t too close and he laughed.  
Her father had stopped talking to her a few years ago, and before that he’d left when she was still only a kid, moving in with the woman he’d cheated on her mother with. Hearing this had made her alpha so angry, she had to stroke his arm and coo at him till he calmed. He couldn’t believe anyone could have done such a cruel thing to his perfect little omega. She was such a treasure and joy just to be near, the thought of her own father acting so stupid and selfishly made his blood boil. It hadn’t helped when she’d explained he’d stopped talking to her because she wrote him a letter telling him all the things she’d held back as a child to try and get over some of her anxiety and depression disorders. He’d read the letter after some pleading and then had to excuse himself to walk outside for a minute where he punched trees before he could cool off. It was such a sweet and heartbreaking letter, just asking for him to be okay with what happened and who she was, begging for him to love her. It had made Gerard cry, even more when she came outside and wrapped her arms around him, shedding tears of her own. They both thought it best he never meet the man, unsure he could do so without at least knocking him out.  
After the first week, he’d convinced her to quit the shitty job she hated. He’d told her he wanted nothing more than to provide for her and support her so she could peruse her art and writing, though he’d promised she could always get another job if she really wanted. He also told her he’d pay her rent, and hadn’t let her say no. After that he’d convinced her to come back with him to stay at his brother’s place and get to know everyone. It had taken a few days of cajoling and coaxing, till she finally worked up the courage to agree. She loved that he didn’t get annoyed or fed up with her like everyone else did. She’d told him about her anxiety disorder, primarily focusing on the social part. Change and new things also had a large part in trigging her. But Gerard hadn’t gotten discouraged, or tried to just tell her she could get over it. Somehow he seemed to understand her even better than she did. Instead he often told her how much he loved her, and praised her, telling her how wonderful and talented, smart, and funny she was, how everyone would love her and he’d punch anyone who didn’t. He never pressured her, but instead made her feel wanted and confident, until the idea seemed like something fun and exciting instead of horrendously terrifying.  
Mikey wasn’t really sure what he expected Gerard’s mate to look like. He hadn’t really given it much thought, and Gee had been in such a rush to get back to his omega they hadn’t really even talked about it. He’d barely heard from him in the last two weeks, until he called and asked if he would mind having him and his omega over for a while. He’d of course agreed, he was curious about the little omega, and he always liked having his brother around. But he was more than a little surprised when he opened the door and standing next to his brother was a rather short, doll like blonde. He had to do a double take, trying to compute the small thing that looked like a combination of goldilocks, Rapunzel, and Harley Quinn. He thought had the dress she was wearing had a bear pattern on it he would have burst into laughter and offered her porridge.  
However he grew to like the little omega quite quickly. She was shy, but very sweet, and funny. He’d also never seen his brother happier. Every time he looked at Gerard he was smiling, his gaze usually fixated on his omega. He got along well with her, but then a few mornings later he discovered they had a shared interest. VIDEO GAMES. They’d played together for hours, the little omega coming out of her shell and yelling excitedly with him at the TV while they stormed battlefields on Call of Duty. He’d laughed so hard at her calling out to her comrades he’d nearly pissed himself. Gerard just smiled and laughed at his omega the whole time, head happily resting in her lap. Again, he’d never seen his brother so content, not fidgeting at all. After his nap he had sat up and pulled (f/n) into his own lap, kissing and nipping at her ears and neck, making the little omega whine and then yell when she started to mess up. Mikey had never been around an omega before and he wasn’t sure if that was why he took to her so fast. He was already getting protective of her, like looking after a little sister.  
Then his mate Alicia came back and things were a little on the tense side. She was good friends with Lyn-Z and had gone to spend the weekend with her and some girlfriends. She was a little hesitant to meet (f/n), what with the circumstances, but tried anyway since this was pretty much her new sister in law, and would be around often from now on. She couldn’t let Mikey separate from his brother since she knew how much they meant to each other. Still she wanted to be loyal to her friend. She’d managed to hold out two and a half days of indifference. It hadn’t helped that she’d been welcomed home with the most delicious lasagna she’d ever had, and cookies that not only had chocolate chips, but nuts, caramel, and peanut butter in them. She was pretty much gone the first day. But it wasn’t till the omega was in the kitchen helping her clean up when she finally cracked. (f/n) had apologized about the circumstances, and intruding, then had tried to explain a little more about what had happened with Gerard.  
Then she’d told the beta woman something she’d remember for the rest of her life. “I know you aren’t supposed to like me how everything happened. And that’s okay! I know that Z was a good friend of yours and I don’t want to get in the way of that or anything…But…I just wanted to say that I like you a lot anyway. I-I don’t really have any friends so…I really appreciate you being so nice to me and…I know you probably don’t want to but…I’d be really happy if maybe eventually I could be your friend too…even just a little bit...” Alicia hadn’t missed the little omega’s trembling hands, or tear filled eyes as she asked so timidly, even though (f/n) was obviously trying to hide it. And that had been it. She’d wrapped the little omega up in her arms so quickly she’d gasped, tears filling the beta’s eyes too. She’d never known anyone so sweet or genuine, and she couldn’t be mad at her anymore, especially over something that wasn’t even her fault.  
(f/n) had been so shocked Gerard had even run in, ready to fight whatever was upsetting his mate. He was more than confused when he saw the girls embracing, tears streaming down both their faces, then Alicia telling him to leave them alone because they were having a girl moment. After that she’d become even more attached to (f/n) then Mikey had, coddling and often cuddling the adorable young woman, much to Gerard’s chagrin. He didn’t like how he suddenly felt like the FEMALE BETA had suddenly felt like the largest threat getting between him and his mate. She was always trying to steal her now. One night they were all watching a movie and he went to get his omega a drink, only to come back to her lodged between Mikey and Alicia, the latter having stolen his prime spot. He’d immediately grabbed his omega and hauled her off back to their room while the two betas laughed at how angry they could make what was usually such a laid back man, turning him into a child.  
The next morning when Alicia had come into the kitchen for coffee and some of (f/n)’s breakfast she’d nearly pissed herself and fallen onto the floor laughing. They were both sitting at the counter, only this time, Gerard had pulled her directly onto his lap and encircled her in his arms, giving the beta a death glare as she entered, just daring her to try and steal his omega.  
After nearly a week she’d met all of his other friends too, and of course they all adored her. She was surprised how quickly they all embraced her, already acting as if they’d been friends for years. She loved it here. She was happy, and for the first time she felt something just close enough to normal. Her alpha made this all possible. When Gerard had asked her if she’d like to start looking for a house for them here, she’d nodded eagerly, blond curls bouncing around her face. They’d bought a place a bit further out from the city, a cheap empty lot with lots of acres, laden with lots of cedar and pine trees that his omega loved from back home. It didn’t have a house on it anymore, the last one burned down, but it had everything running to it already to make building another house their fairly simple. It would take a bit longer to build their house, but this way he could make it perfect, just the way that would make his omega happy. He’d already begun talking to a contractor, working through a budget. Now he’d taken his omega back to the property for the weekend, camping out there to work through ideas to build their home.  
“We can have them build you some garden boxes, on the other side of the driveway there,” Her alpha said pointing across where their house would be as they leisurely walked together, his arm around her, fingers intertwined where she grasped his hand. She brightened, smiling up at him, she’d always wanted a nice large garden.  
“Can we build a pool too?” She asked shyly beaming at the raven haired man. He laughed, remembering how she swam in Mikey’s pool at least once a day.  
“Of course, we’ll have it coming out from the side of the house, near where you want to have the indoor terrarium, with those cool old glass walls, so you can swim all year. Then you can have your ceramic studio across from that.” He said pointing around in the air, painting her a tantalizing picture. She squeezed him tighter, grinning and he smiled.  
“And back at the end of the property we can build a little house for your mom, so she can come stay with us as long as she likes…and be far enough away that you won’t have a meltdown.” He said, making both him and (f/n) laugh.  
“It all sounds wonderful, I wish it was all already here,” She whispered dancing ahead of him excitedly into the trees. He could feel her joy, and it made him smile. “You sure it’ll be alright though? Not too expensive, I don’t want to ask for too much.” She said turning back to him. He smiled crookedly at her.  
“Nothing’s too much for you baby girl. I want it to make you happy.” He said following her.  
“I’m already happy,” She whispered blushing as he caught up and placed her hands on his chest. “Because I have you.” His heart lurched at her sincerity, and he quickly caught her little mouth in a sweet lingering kiss, gently leaning her against the tree behind her. She returned the kiss eagerly, tasting her alpha, letting out little whimpers into his mouth.  
“Wanna make love to you, my sweet little omega,” He whispered into her ear, slowly and softly grinding his hardening cock into her warm sensitive core. She made soft little sounds of encouragement, one leg sliding up his side to accommodate him. He loved how she was always as eager as him. He always felt needed, wanted, and he couldn’t help but take her all the fucking time. He made quick work of her panties, he loved that she was always wearing a dress or skirt, allowing him easy access along with making her look so fucking cute. She was already wet, he leaned her farther up the trunk of the tree, kissing her neck and wrapping her legs around him. She moaned, loving how he filled her up so perfectly.  
“More, gee.” She gasped softly, grinding on him as he thrust slowly, making her hips quiver. They kissed as he drove into her, biting softly at flushed skin, panting and open mouthed.  
“So good baby girl. Always so tight and perfect for your alpha.” He growled lowly, thrusting slow, but deep and rough, rubbing against her clit. She kept sighing his name, on hand in his hair, the other clawing at his naked ass as he drove into her. It only took a few minutes before she was a moaning mess, tightening around him, making his knot start to swell. He started to pick up the pace, making her groan.  
“Knot me. Gee baby, please. Fucking knot me.” She sobbed. He trembled nearly coming at just her words, but drove on. He loved how she wanted his knot, even when she wasn’t in heat. He loved to get it lodged in her sweet tight little cunt. Loved the afterglow when they started coming down and she was tied to him. He grunted thrusting faster and pressing her harder against the tree. Fighting for some last few seconds of pleasure as his knot started to catch.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES, YEEEESSS!” his omega cried wantonly as his knot filled her and they both came hard.  
“ALPHA, AHHHHHhhhhnn, gee…” She cried as she clenched around him as he bit the claiming mark on her neck and came in her, stuttering against the tree. After a minute resting against her shoulder he started to get some brain function back. He kissed her and leaned back, cradling her as she straddled him. She smiled and held her mate close, kissing his face and making him chuckle. He slowly swung them around, swaying her back and forth as if dancing to some tune only the two of them could hear perfectly melded to one another.  
“I love you Gerard,” She whispered, making his heart flutter. He held her even closer, squeezing her softly and kissed the top of her head.  
“I love you more than anything, my perfect little omega.” He whispered into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last little continuous chapter! Thanks to everyone who suck with it and enjoyed it, hopefully. :3 I rushed it a little bit, but I thought it would be too boring if I wrote out everything instead of summarizing. I just wanted to put some cute bits at the end and set up a new dynamic and home for them to share together. Kinda laying the ground for the next installation while wrapping this one up. I really ended up liking this story, even though I meant it to be a short little thing. So I'm going to do a sort of continuation of it, only each chapter is going to be like a one shot. I've already got a few scenarios in my head that I'll definitely write. Probably just smutty goodness but I might stick some cute chapters in there too. I haven't started the new series yet, but when I do, I'll post a new chapter here with the title so you can check it out on my page. Please feel free to leave any suggestions you might have for future one shot chapters! if I like it and it makes my brain start ticking I'll totally write about it! The first chapter is probably going to be a little student/teacher kink...because..just yes. I'm also thinking priest Gerard because there just ISN'T ENOUGH. And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMENTS!!!!!!!!! You don't even know how much I love them!!!!!!!! So if you want me to write some more cuz I'm taking too long please leave some! (nice ones hopefully.)<3  
> See you soon!  
> Batty :3


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry if I got someone's hopes up but this isn't another story chapter! X( I am doing a kind of spin off of this story under a different title! I'm calling it Tastes like Omega, and if you've been reading my notes at the end of the chapters, you'll know it's a one shot continuation of this story. Also it's a good idea to subscribe to me if you like my stories since I work on multiple stories at once. That way you always know when I put something new out! ANYWAY, thanks so much for reading!

-Batty


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! It's me! I'm back.....sort of. It's kinda been a while, but sorry I get busy and tired....so tired... So I feel a little bit like a tease again for posting a chapter that isn't actually a chapter, but I thought this would be the best/easiest way for me to get info out to all the wonderful, sweet and amazing people who read my stories! Did you know as of right now, this story is in the top 5 Gerard/Reader stories in Hits, Kudos, Comments, AND bookmarks!? That's just bonkers people! X3 I hadn't checked this story in a while, but somebody mentioned numbers to me so I though I'd check. I'm so happy to know that people enjoy my writing so much, It's a huge, and much needed, ego boost for me. I honestly didn't expect very many people to read my stories when I started posting a few months ago, let alone getting so many absolutely breathtaking, wonderful comments you've all left me! I just wanted to say thank you, you have no idea how much I really appreciate it. You make my day brighter!

So, in that spirit of things, I was hoping to maybe give a little love back. I can't believe how may people have read this story, and how much you all seemed to like it....and I have to admit, now I'm a little sad I've finished it. So today I couldn't help but wonder if I should start it up again and add more chapters. To be honest, I'm not really planning anything yet, and if I do decide to continue, it won't be for a little while. But I thought I'd ask you guys. Please let me know in the comments if you'd like to see this story continue, though I really see it as just being a lot more fluff....and smut. Let me know what you guys would like to see if you want me to continue. More interactions with the other characters, maybe Gerard gets a rival, or maybe some staring a family, making babies stuff? I really don't know! Maybe you just want more chapters in the spin off series. I just wanted to put the thought out there, maybe start some discussions, see what happens. 

Also, have you guys read any Kylo Ren/Reader fics?! That's like all I've been doing for the past two weeks. And I haven't even seen the new movies yet. (But now I'm totally planning a star wars movie marathon) But I'm kinda obsessed. I guess I just really have a thing for pale guys with a rad mop of black hair. Also I love grumpy/emo/angry characters in whatever I read or watch. Also I'm super excited about going to a concert on Saturday! Pain in the Grass!!!!!!! No, that's not a band name, and if anyone knows what I'm talking about then hey, what's up neighbor? Sorry for rambling again, but if I do I get to feel like were all totally friends. :3

 

Anyway! Let me know what you guys think!  
Till next time, love ya!

Batty X)


End file.
